A lovely surprise
by RegalAppleBeccaBoo
Summary: Leopold had always considered himself to be a kind and caring king to all! What he did to his wife was a punishment that she deserved! But everything began to change when there was a rebellion against the crown. Could he save his kingdom and accept that his wife was important to him? I don't own once upon a time or the characters. There are some original characters.
1. Chapter 1:who's to blame?

It had been several years since regina had married the king. Things had slowly but progressively gotten worse. He seemed so kind and caring at the start of their marriage but things all changed so quickly she couldn't even remember what had happened! All she knew was that the king had changed and he blamed her. The reason he had married her was because he needed a wife and his precious snow needed a mother. Regina was no more that 18 when she married him and wasn't really ready to be a mother she was scarcely older that snow. But nonetheless they were married and she was miserable.

...

It was late and regina was in her bed chamber preparing for bed when she heard those footsteps she dreaded to hear approaching the room. The heaving thuds were bouncing of the wall which made the young queen even more terrified. She knew he had been drinking and feared what he might do. The door opened slowly and the drunken king practically fell into the room. She had jumped up at the sound of the door being flung open knowing he was in a particularly bad mood.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" Regina asked so quietly she didn't know if he had heard he but he had.

"Yes my dear queen why wouldn't I be? Is there a reason I wouldn't be?" He was angry now and she knew she had made his mood worse.

"No no there's isn't! I simply meant how are you?" Regina was growing every more nervous now. What would he do to her tonight? Would he strike her? Or worse? This is what she feared each night when he arrived in their bed chamber. She had no idea what kind of mood her husband would be in.

"I am fine! Now would you stop questioning me! God regina you can be so annoying!" He said it with so much venom in his voice it stung her she didn't know why but it did. "Eva wouldn't have been like you! She always knew what to say and what to do! But you! You don't know anything! They only thing you have ever done right was to look after snow and even that is debatable!"

She hated when he did this! He compared her to his late wife, snows mother. She didn't love the king and he clearly didn't love her but it still hurt he when he told her, which was everyday, that Eva would have done it better or he wished he hadn't married her!

"I'm sorry." That's all she could manage.

He progressed towards her in anger. And push her against the wall. "Regina! I'm tired of you apologising for everything I know it's your fault and you don't need to apologise for it, you'll get what you deserve for your faults!" Regina knew what was coming! She had said the wrong thing yet again in his eyes. Nothing she could say was right and nothing could change his mind now! He'd already decided her was going to hurt her!

"Please your majesty! Please!" He could hear the desperation in her voice, see the fear in her eyes and feel the fear in her body as she shook with fear. He slapped her hard across the face. Hard enough to leave a red hand print on her left cheek that would surely leave a bruise but he wasn't finished yet he was merely getting started! "Now my dear! You're going to get exactly what you deserve and in the process your going to make your king happy! Do you think you could manage to do that right?" He was so angry and determined to hurt her in every way possible and really she couldn't blame him if she consented to it.

Regina was full of anger and pain. He cheek stung so much where he had struck her. She didn't want him to hurt her so she nodded her head knowing it wouldn't hurt as much if he knew she wanted to make her king happy. So he slowly walked her over to the bed and lay down. He was too drunk to care not that he would have changed his mind even if her had been sober. He spoke to her every second while he abused her. He told her how Eva had always loved him. How he wished she was here. How he wish regina would listen to him, behave the way he wanted her to!

...

It was quite early in the morning possibly 5am when there was a knock on the door and a maid entered. She took in the state of the room and the bed and knew that the king had once again hurt the queen. But she was there for a reason.

"Your majesty? Are you awake? There are members of the court in your study to see you!" She was soo nervous as to what he would say that was if her was awake.

"What time is it? What do they want?" He had said it a little harsher than her had intended but he blamed regina for that. She had put him in a terrible mood last night.

The maid was quite taken aback the king was normally so gentle spoken towards everyone even his wife when they were in public. "It is just after 5am you majesty. I'm afraid they didn't say what it was only that it was important and that it concerned the kingdom."

He was worried now and apologetic. "I am sorry for the way I have just spoken to you it wasn't my intention to be so harsh in my tone. Well if they have come at this hour it must be something important. Would you send my valet up to help me dress. And if require would you send up the queens maid at my orders. Thank-you"

She curtsied before she left the room "of course your majesty." She slowly backed out of the room and hurried down the stairs to the servants quarters.

Leopold looked over towards his wife. She looked so peaceful, so perfect when she slept. But there was something that wasn't so perfect in her completion this morning. It was a fresh bruise on her cheek. He hadn't realised just how hard he had hit her last night. He always felt regret when he say what he'd done to her but he told himself she had deserved it so that he wouldn't go insane with guilt. The he looked at her wrists. He saw more bruised when he had restrained her so that she couldn't lash out against him. Yet another reason to hate himself. Really it wasn't her fault. Was it? He missed his Eva. How he had loved her. A dhow she always knew how to make him happy! Was it Regina's fault that she couldn't make him happy or was it him? He had asked himself this question for years but had always put it to the back of his mind because he knew that it couldn't be him. Everything regina got she deserved! That meant yes it was her fault but he still couldn't help wonder it that's what he truly believed!

There was a knock on the door and his valet entered. Leopold slowly got out of the bed not wanting to wake his wife and progressed to the dressing room. He had hurried to get dressed not wanting to keep the gentlemen downstairs waiting. Before heading for the stairs he returned to the bed chamber and progresses towards the bed. He placed a soft kiss on Regina's forehead and then left the room heading for his study.


	2. Chapter 2:Revelations

Regina was in her happy place! The only place he couldn't hurt her! We'll unless she dreamt about it. She was having the most glorious of dreams! It was about her dear Daniel. They were married and had a daughter, Rose. She always loved these dreams; they were what keeps her sane. She was falling deeper and deeper into her dream when she sensed something touching her. It was peculiar! She knew it wasn't in her dreams but she wasn't exactly sure what it was. It almost felt like a kiss! But that wouldn't be the case the king never showed love or kindness to her in any way. She only awakened when she heard the soft click of the doors being shut. It was like he didn't want to wake her. This day was getting stranger the more she thought about it! When she had awoken she could feel an intense and constant pain all over her body. Then she remembers! That's when she decided she won't face anyone today. No! She can't face anyone today! Not that she would be allowed to leave the room. In such a state as she was he wouldn't allow it! She had to conceal her bruises... She had to let people think he was a good and kind husband, although some of the servants already knew otherwise! She was actually glad he made her stay locked up in her room...out of sight because then she could dream. She could dream of her love and the life she could have had! The life she has in her dream world...the happy life! So knowing she wouldn't be disturbed until later she rolled over, fighting against the steering pain and went back to sleep.

...

He hurried along the many corridors and staircases until he arrived at his study. He was nervous! He didn't know why! What could these men possibly want at such an hour? Was it important? Would it affect him? His family? So many questions were running through his head, but he shook them off! Only time would reveal what he desired to know! So he takes a deep breath, thinking once more about his wife, she lay in a room far above sleeping peaceful, but when she woke she would be alone and in pain. The guilt began to remerge, he really had gone to far this time, but he buried it again. Now was not the time to be thinking of last night, which could be dealt with after! He opened the study door and entered. He was greeted by three gentlemen that he recognised from his court; Stephane, Julian and Liam.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen. What could you possibly want at such an hour as this? Could it not have waited until court had commenced on Thursday?" The tiredness and aggravation of being awoke so early was present in the kings voice and this made the three gentlemen more nervous to deliver such new knowing the mood the king was in.  
>It was Julian who spoke first. "Your majesty this could not possibly Eva waited until Thursday! It is a serious issue that must be discussed immediately! Things may have progressed further by Thursday!"<br>Leopold could sense the urgency of this convention. "Well then gentlemen...I suggest that we be seated and discuss this issue." He knew he had been right to be nervous, this sounded like it could threaten his kingdom, his family; his beautiful daughter and wife.

Stephane began "your majesty if I may?" Leopold nodded and he proceeded to speak. "There has been talk in the kingdom of rebellion against the crown. Your majesty...this drought has caused more problems that originally thought! With now water the people are not only weak but there is nothing to water the corps with...your majesty the people of your kingdom are facing terrible hardships; drought and famine. The people...well they feel that you aren't doing enough to help them! They believe that you don't care if they live or die!"  
>That was the final straw he sprung to his feet," how dare they speak of me in such a manner! I have done everything I can; I am still doing everything I can! The kingdom is losing money and fast to help my people? Ever since I was crowned king I have strived to help the people of my kingdom! All I want is their happiness! I always thought that they understood that this was the manner in which I acted! In their interests not mine! The money is going and it's going to them! What more can I do? Tell me that!"<p>

Liam could tell just how angry the king was. Unfortunately he had drawn the short straw and had to be the one to tell the king what was being said about him and the queen. "Your majesty. There is one other thing. This is the reason they believe that you no longer care about what happens to your kingdom as they feel that you are not practicing what you preach about happiness! They believe you only care about the princess! They believe since...since..."  
>Leopold knew what he was going to say but nonetheless he was angry! And growing angrier by the second! "Well spit it out then!"<br>"Well your majesty since... Queen Eva died! Since you married queen Regina! There has been talk your majesty!" He was growing ever more nervous.  
>Leopold tried to be calm and collected but it wasn't working for him "talk?" He spat.<br>"Talk about you and the queen... Her appearance in recent weeks or lack or it for one! There is someone her with in these very palace walls your majesty who...well...they are telling people about the way in which you treat the young queen!" He gulped seeing the king's expression. After hesitating for a moment he continued. "They believe that...well you...well you know?"  
>"No! I most certainly do not know!" The anger was in his voice. Of course he knew! His wide at this very moment lay in their bed, covered in bruises and probably in a lot of pain! How could the people know? Nobody knew! Well accept her Regina's maid but she could be trusted! She had been Eva's maid! Well come to think of it, it was all of Eva's things he made Regina use and wear. Her little blue dress, her vanity set and the jewels he had presented her with. He had concluded then that was the reason he abused her! He was trying to make her like Eva and when she didn't comply with his requests he grew angry and hurt her! That was it plain and simple!<p>

Stephane could see Liam growing more and more nervous so he interjected. "Your majesty, the people believe that you are mistreating the queen. They believe that the crown cannot possibly rule the kingdom if the queen and yourself aren't on well… good terms. Your majesty don't think that we ourselves believe any of this to be true… your majesty I know your character, I have observed it for several years and it just isn't to be expected of you!"

Leopold was angry but relieved at the same time, "I thank you my friends for your support and your faith in me! I appreciate it! I want to find this person in my home that is spreading such vicious rumours about myself and the queen!" he then rang the bell to call for one of the footmen to the study.

There was a knock on the door and Vince entered, " Your majesty you rang?"

"Ah…yes…Vince. Can you send for every member of the court and tell them that this matter cannot wait until our next gathering!"

He left his study and headed towards the court room to await the arrival of the other gentlemen. He sat in silence which gave him an opportunity to evaluate all he had heard, focusing more on the latter of the revelations. He planned to change! Change for his wife, his kingdom! All he wanted was for everyone in his kingdom to be happy but along the way he forgot that his wife was part of those living within his kingdom… what about her happiness? He decided this was the time to change! He calls for Vince again and asks him to have Regina's maid get her up and dressed to accompany him and the princess for breakfast.

The room began to fill with the members of the court and the discussion began dragging the king away from his thoughts. Stephane, Julian and Liam told the court what they had heard leaving out the information regarding the queen, knowing there were other members who believed these stories to be true. After about an hour of discussion they decided to avoid action until things were definite and as a last resort. Leopold rose and exited the room heading towards his study until his wife and daughter came down for breakfast.

...

Regina was asleep; having the same dream as before accept now she had a young son too, Matthew. They lived in a small cottage in the forest of a different kingdom. Her mother was unaware of their whereabouts and shed like to keep it that way. But her father knew exactly where to find them and had on occasion visited them; he wanted to see his grandchildren and especially his little girl. Cora was still angry that she had run off with Daniel and not married the king, but she didn't care she was happy.

In the distance there was a soft knock on what sounded like wood. Regina then heard the door close, but she wasn't ready to wake up. Then there was a hand on her shoulder shaking her softly saying, "Your highness…your highness…wake up…the king requests your company in the breakfast room…your highness?"

Regina began to moan rolling towards the disturbance, slowly opening her eyes having to adjust to the bright dazzling lights. There it was again the pain but it was more bearable. Noticing her maid she smiled and asked her to repeat the message,

"Your highness… the king requests that you join him and the princess for breakfast."

Regina was shocked and nervous. She knew that there was bound to be a bruise on her cheek from the force of the slap Leopold had given her last night, "but Jane… how can I go down like this?" She indicated to the marks on her face and wrists.

Jane tried her best to reassure her, "Your highness, don't worry about that I will make you presentable. Now would you like to wear the new dress the king bought for you?"

Regina was like a child she was so excited, "New dress! Wait!" She looked again at her arms and wrists looking again at the fresh marks. "Does it have long sleeves Jane?" Jane went to the box and carefully unwrapped the dress, revealing a pale lilac dress with long sleeves. It was embroidered with gold trim, sequences and jewels. Regina was in awe at the dress. It was something like she had always wanted but had never thought she would have! "Oh…Jane! It is beautiful! Yes, I want to wear it!" Regina couldn't wait to go downstairs now but she was still confused as to why she has been summoned.

Jane helped her into her dress and arranged her hair in a manner fit for a queen. Then she got to work to hide her bruised cheek. She blended the make-up to match Regina's skin tone ensuring though that the bruise was still concealed before allowing the queen to proceed to the breakfast room.

...

Upon entry to the room both snow and Leopold complimented on Regina's appearance. Her beautiful dress, her hair and the accessories that were appropriately accompanying her look. Once seated, upon further inspection snow noticed Regina's make-up, "Regina?"

"huh?"

"Regina, why are you wearing make-up?" She didn't know what to say. Then there was an unexpected response. "Snow! If Regina wants to wear make-up she can! You are not to question her. Understand?" Leopold hadn't meant to so harsh he hadn't realised the defensive angry tone to his voice. He had never spoken to her like that before. He put it down to what was said about Regina earlier before the court commenced. "Yes father. Sorry Regina."

"Snow what your father didn't mean to speak as he did, he has a lot going on. He meant that it was my choice to wear it. You see I have this rash I get now and again and I prefer to cover it up because it's not very pretty. I would rather hide it than stay hidden in my room." Regina spoke with a soft calm voice. Usually her further explanation of his comments would warrant her looks that could kill and a punishment later but she fascinated him. She was able to lie at the drop of a hat when it suited her he like that but was also wary of it.

Then Snow again complimented Regina's dress following up the statement with a question, "Regina? Your dress is beautiful! All your dresses have long sleeves. Why is that?" Snow was oblivious to her fathers growing nervousness that she would uncover something.

"Well dear… it's just what I prefer. I've always wore long sleeves. I can appear to be on a similar level as the people the way your mother taught you. I can have extravagant designs that mean that I don't require all those jewels. And the dresses are plain enough not to show all our wealth but at the same time define us as royalty! I think that they are the best but I don't always have to wear them. Snow ill show you!" She gave a soft smile to snow and then to Leopold, before continuing, "The next ball I will wear that beautiful dress you picked for me for my birthday. The little pink one, with the blue trim and the diamonds. How does that sound?"

Leopold was grateful to have such a wife as Regina, who could hide such a shameful secret from the person he loved the most. He admired her greatly and was beginning to feel differently about her.

"Snow are you finished your breakfast?"

"Yes father. Can I go for a ride in the forest?" The excitement was radiating of her making Regina smile at seeing her excitement. Oh how she wished she could go riding with her.

"Snow…my darling Snow. Not today… maybe tomorrow" seeing her about to speak he continued quickly, "wait… no questions on the subject! Now… why don't you go and see what Johanna can give you to do. I need to speak with Regina… well then what do you say?" He gave a small chuckle at the expression oh her face.

"I like the sound of it! Can Regina come with me when I do go?" The thought made her excited, Regina too. They waited for his response each trying to contain their excitement. Leopold could see Regina's desire to go riding, "I don't see why not my darling… but that's not for discussion today! Now go my dear."

He waited for her to leave before he rose from his seat and headed towards the door indicating for his wife to join him…


	3. Chapter 3:Small steps

He heard her footsteps behind him; she was trying to keep up with him. He realised that he was walking reasonably fast but that was good! They would arrive at the study quicker and he could tell her everything! What must she be thinking? Surely she thinks she has done something wrong? Does she think I'm going to punish her? I hope not but I can't blame her if she does! Upon arriving at the door he opened it and motioned for her to enter; thinking now she must really think something is going on! I've never been this courteous to her accept for our wedding day! Anyway he thought she's going to find out now so it doesn't matter! He entered the room and closed the door carefully. Noticing that she was waiting for him to be seated before taking her seat he again motioned for her to sit; another courteous gesture that he knew hadn't gone unnoticed. Well it was now or never; he needed to tell her this! He needed to tell someone about what had been discussed and revealed today! About her! And about the kingdom!

...

Regina followed close behind the king. He was walking abnormally fast. She knew that there must be something wrong but what could it be? Had she done something wrong? Was he going to reprimand her for her comments at breakfast? Or was this nothing to do with her at all? They arrive at his study and he motioned for her to enter. Regina knew that she should never sit before he had taken his seat, that had gotten her a few punishments in the past. But somehow he seemed different, worried … vulnerable even. There truly was something wrong she thought when he motioned for her to sit down… beside him! But instead she took a seat close to him but far enough that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. She was somewhat confused and wary of what this conversation would entail.

...

Leopold sat on the sofa taking a moment to figure out how he was going to voice his feelings as to not make his wife feel… well feel uncomfortable. They sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity before either spoke. Leopold had gotten up the courage to speak, "Regina…" taking a deep breath he continued,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry about everything! I never meant to hurt you! I've been thinking a lot recently and I think I know now why I hurt you…" his voice trailed off. His voice was pleading, pleading for acceptance of his apology, pleading to be heard.

"Your majesty please! You don't need to explain yourself to me! It's forgotten. It doesn't need to be discussed." Regina was clearly shocked at him so freely bring up this topic and ready to give an explanation for his actions. She didn't want to think about it, but for the first time she believed her truly was sorry. He had said it before but she hadn't believed him even for one second, but something was different this time!

"You see my dear we do! There were gentlemen here this morning, bringing me… bringing me news…" Leopold was holding back and she could tell.

She couldn't understand what this meant "What sort of news?"

Her could sense the concern in her voice, "news that isn't very pleasant my dear! Regina… someone I don't know who yet, but I will find out! This person has told the people of our kingdom about…about…well our private life…our activities! Or rather mine concerning you!" He stopped upon seeing her face; it was a mixture of shock and slight concern. He thought could it be concern for what the people would think or concern for what he would do to her next. "Regina… I will explain it all to you but first let me explain my understanding of why I have treated you so badly! No objections!" Leopold's voice was nervous even weak, yet it was authoritative. "Regina… for these last few years I have tried to make you like Eva. I chose for you clothes she would have worn, her jewellery and I wanted you to behave like her! But I realise now you're nothing like Eva you're my Regina! And I don't want to change you! When you didn't behave like her I got angry and I hurt you Regina. And for that I am truly sorry! I have been thinking about this since I woke this morning…Regina, I don't expect you to but could you ever find it in your heart to…to forgive me?"

Regina sat in awe she hadn't been expecting that. She didn't know what to say. She believed every word that he was saying and as much as she didn't want to admit it she admired this side of him. "Your majesty, I don't know what to say." Leopold was a little hurt that she didn't say more but he didn't show it. "Regina, please don't call me your majesty, call me Leopold. Regina? You don't have to answer now, just think about it!" Regina remained awestruck. "Your maj…leop…I…I…don't know what to say…" They sat for a moment in silence but it wasn't awkward it was a comfortable silence each trying to think of what the other was thinking, before she rose from her seat. He thought she was going to leave but she came and sat next to him.

Taking a deep breath Regina placed her hand on the kings' arm. He looked up, shocked at how she voluntarily sat next to him and touched him of her own free will.

"I believe you! I want us to get along, really I do! I'm sorry that-"

"Don't apologise to me!" Leopold interrupted.

Regina became slightly annoyed now, "you made me listen to you so not it's my turn to say this to you! Without you interrupting!" They both shared a small laugh before she continued. "I'm sorry that I can't make you happy, I want to but I don't know how! I will try my best and you can help me." She gave him a small smile "I forgive you…Leopold!"

He was shocked that she could ever forgive him! He had hurt her so much! He wasn't worthy of her forgiveness but he was glad she had forgiven him. Feeling more confident now, like she could talk to him without being nervous she proceeded to ask him, "What news did the gentlemen come with? There had to be more that what you've said surely?"

"Well there was something else…that could jeopardise the kingdom! They feel that I cannot run my kingdom if I cannot treat my wife with love and respect. My dear the gentlemen came to tell me that the people are ready to start a rebellion against the crown. The people believe I am not doing enough to help them, my dear, but there is noting more I can do! I'm doing everything I can! They think since Eva died all I care about is snow and whoever has revealed our affairs has given them more reason to believe this! The gentlemen and the court believe that we need to be united; you and I, for this to be prevented." Leopold began to show his worry and this put Regina on edge, she'd never seen him like this and he didn't know what to do. "Regina, I don't know what to do! I don't know who to go to for help! George...he wouldn't help without gaining something for himself. There's nobody!"

Regina then places one hand on his shoulder and takes his hand. "Leopold…look at me…if there is one thing I know it's that you are a great king and nobody can say any different! You will figure this out I know you will! Everything will work out." Regina was trying to be reassuring she was lost in the moment of trying to console her husband that she forgot that she hated him. She forgot that she had never wanted to be near him, yet here she was touching his shoulder, holding his hand all in an attempt to make him feel better. She thought it was funny how things can change so much after a conversation but she kind of liked it. She didn't know why but she did. He noticed her change in behaviour and he too was confused but he definitely like it.

"My dear even if what you say is true the people don't think that! They think I'm a terrible king! Only interested in my daughter! How wrong could they be! Regina I don't know what to do I really don't! I'm going to change, truly I am. For you, for snow and for the kingdom! This talk it's… well it's not something I like."

"Yes but its just talk! How do they know it's true? How do they know it's not all lies to make them go against us?" Regina knew that no attempt to make him see it was just talk and was probably made up even if it was true!

Leopold didn't know what to say, she had mesmerised him the second she said 'us'. How had he never seen it before? How had he never **noticed her** before? "Regina but we both know that it's true! Even if it is made up! Regina… I want you to go."

She was confused first he was going to change for her and now he didn't want her?

"What do you mean you want me to go? I don't understand what you're saying!"

"Regina what I'm saying is I want you and snow to go! To leave the palace! I want to know that you're safe! Please Regina I want you to go, away from all this I just want my family to be safe!" he meant every word of it but he didn't know if she knew that.

"No! I won't go! You can't make me! You said the only way to resolve this was if we stood together! How can we do that if you send me away? I agree that we need to send snow away somewhere safe but I'm not going anywhere!" Regina was angry now that he wanted to send her away, she was hurt but she didn't know why.

"Regina! Listen to me! I just want you to be safe!" he was trying so hard not to lose his temper.

"And what if it was here I would feel safe? Would you still insist on sending me away? Would you Leopold? Cause I finally feel safe here, with you and I'm not going anywhere!" Regina was really angry now and she couldn't help shouting at him! What was she saying? She didn't understand what she was saying, what she was feeling!

What was she saying? "What? You want to stay? With me? After everything I've done?"

"Yes! Is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Regina I just don't understand you. I like that about you! You're a mystery that needs to be uncovered! If you want to stay I won't make you go. I promise!" She made him feel like he'd finally done something right. It had taken him several years but he finally believed that he and his wife could be happy, be right for each other with time.

He moved closer to her, still a little wary but nevertheless more confident that she wouldn't rebuff him. She could see him closing the gap between them. She was nervous she thought she knew what was coming and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. How could he make her feel that way now? He never had before! He'd always made her sick to the stomach but not today. Why?

There wasn't much space between them now, he reached out and touched her shoulder slowly moving closer to her. They both felt something they had never felt before accept with their loves. Leopold had positioned himself so he was facing Regina. With his free had he reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind his wife's shoulder before he pulled her into an embrace. Regina was still in shock at the sudden switch in the king's behaviour in the space of a single day. All she could do was return the hug.

Their moment was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. They door opened slowly and a wary snow peeked her head around the door. She walked into the room and saw her father and Regina taking a seat beside one another. She was as confused about the situation as they were but she said nothing on the subject. For the last hour or so since her father had sent her away so he could talk to Regina she had built up the courage to question him about riding again. "Father… I know you said no but please it's such a great day and I really want to go riding. Please father nothing will happen Regina would be with me and the guards." Her voice displayed her eagerness and her pleading usually worked with her father.

He wasn't angry but he was a little annoyed that she hadn't listened to him. "Snow I told you not today. I thought I had made myself clear? Not today. Another day sweetheart."

Regina could see that snow was going to protest so she tried to change the subject in a way but kept it about horses. "Snow before you go riding again you need to build the trust with your new horse. Did I ever tell you about the first horse I got when I was a little girl?"

"No I don't think you did."

"Well when I was a little girl I had seen my father out riding and I always want to be able to join him. My mother always said no for reasons that would never seem well… a reason. So I asked my father if I could go riding with him. He said that I needed to learn how to ride before I went anywhere so he got me a horse. Of course I wanted to get right on and go riding but he taught me the trick was to bond with the horse. When they trust you then you will always feel safe when you're out riding. So I spent weeks looking after it, feeding it brushing it. Of course my mother didn't approve but I didn't care it was only my father I was concerned with. So I grew to love my horse. My father told me I would know when I was ready to go riding the horse would be the one to come to me when I entered its stall. So after about four weeks I was able to go riding. I loved that horse so much, because of what it symbolised. Do you know what that was? That I could be free when I was riding. I could go where I wanted without being scared that I would get hurt because I trusted my horse and he trusted me. Do you know what I'm trying to tell you snow?"

She sat and thought for a moment. "That father wants to make sure I'm safe? That I need to wait to go riding until the horse tells me it's ready. I think I can do that"

Regina was happy that she had got the message across to snow. "Yes that's exactly what I mean." She gave her one of the most radiant smiles, one snow hadn't seen since the day she had saved her and the night she had told her about love.

"Regina? Do you remember when you told me about love what was it you said again?" she liked talking to Regina she always seemed to make things seem clearer.

"Well… love makes happiness. Without some sort of love a person can never be truly happy. But with it they have the power to be happy and to make those around them happy. Love, true love is magic. Not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness! True love has the power to break any curse and when you find that true love… it feels like there is only you and them in the world. You feel like you are connected in a special way. A way that you never thought you could feel and you know when you've found them, there's no doubt about that. So really love means happiness." Regina was in that dream land again wishing that she still had her Daniel, but she knew that she could be happy with the king.

Leopold could tell that Regina had obviously felt great love and great loss as he had. He admired her for that. He could see that he had married a smart, beautiful and passionate woman. He was being to feel something for her. Something he had never thought possible.

The three of them sat in his study talking and happy. They were oblivious to the outside world until there was a knock on the door that brought them back to reality…

**Hope you liked this chapter. I will try to post the next one as soon as possible. Let me know what you thought of the chapter please. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 : trust

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated this in a while I've had some difficult things that happen over the last few months but I will have lots for you soon ****:)**** my exams finish at the end of June so I will be able to write loads during the summer. Thanks for reading guys and ill have more for you soon ****:) **

**this chapter is also for a very special friend of mine who has always believed in me! this is her birthday gift :) **

'what now' he thought, he had finally gotten time to be with his family were there was no overhanging tension or hatred shared between them, whatever it was he thought it better be good!

"Come in!" his tone was full of the anger that he had been thinking about, about their happy time coming to an end.

"Vince… what do you want? It better be good!" he couldn't help but show his annoyance.

"Yo…your maje….majesty, it's the king, King George he is here to see you." his nerves were clearly showing, the king had never spoken to him in that way he was flabbergasted.

"George? What on earth could he want? Well what are you waiting for Vince show him in!"

He resumed his seat beside his wife and daughter trying to think of a reason why his old friend would drop in unannounced. In the many years that he and George had been friends he was always aware of when he would visit; even in times of crisis he would always send work ahead of him to announce his arrival. Something wasn't right he could feel it. Why would his old friend have changed his ways after being so set in them for so many years? Did he have more bad news? Did he know about what was currently taking place in the kingdom? Well he was sure he would find out!

….

In the last few years Regina had been able to observe her husband whether she had wanted to or not. His brow would crease when he was worried about something, his expression blank when he was in deep thought and tone would always been full of annoyance which she had seen not to long before. She knew he had some much going through his mind already, what else was there room for? One thing that puzzled her was the unannounced visit from King George. The other thought that occupied her mind was where to send snow? She needed her to be kept safe, she had over the years and feeling towards her and now they were growing she needed to protect her… but why? Was it because her and the king were getting along or was it because she cared for her? Did she blame her for telling Cora about Daniel? She knew how manipulative her mother could be! Did she blame her for Daniels death or her mother? There was soo many questions going through her head as a result of the kings confessions! Like why had he made her get butterflies in her stomach when he was coming to give her that hug? Why the sudden change in his attitude? Was it all a lie so that they would have a united front to stamp down the rumours flowing through the kingdom? The rumours that were 100% true! Or was he genuine in his words? This was what she would have to decide. And she had to decide soon…

….

King George was different compared to the last time Leopold and Regina had seen him, more stressed it would appear, he entered the room followed by his son James. They from first appearances observed the kings change in disposition but they would soon discover that the prince was not quite himself either. King George had kept his sons death a secret. He hadn't felt the need to share the information as he had been able to 'replace' him with his twin. While George loved and missed his son he had to act like this was his James the boy he had raised since an infant.

"Good afternoon Leopold, Regina my dear you're looking as beautiful as ever! Surely Leopold this is not you little snow? She is growing into quite the beautiful young woman isn't she?" George was merry in his greetings, showing no indication as to why he was here or the strange way in which he appeared to be acting.

"George, its good to see you again my old friend," Leopold stood up and shook his hand then indicated for him to sit, " yes she is all grown up now, it has been a long time since you have visited, we have missed your company. What brings you here after such a long time my friend?" Leopold didn't know why there had been such a long absence by George from his palace, he was now more concerned with why he had come that why he hadn't before.

"Leopold, first I must apologies for my absence, the difficulties in the kingdom is what has make my visits to you so long… alas they are now resolved. My friend I would love to say I wished to simply pay an old friend and his family as visit, but alas there is more to it than simply that. I have heard stories in my own kingdom about difficulties that have arisen for you… rumors *looking from Leopold to Regina and back to Leopold again* that aren't pleasant my friend, naturally I know them not to be true. So I have come to offer you my support, to offer you assistance should the need to go to war against the people to stop a rebellion, to offer shelter to you wife and daughter. My friend we have offered one another help over the years and now it is that time again."

Leopold thought for someone to not have visited the kingdom in such a long time he sure knows a lot more about what is going on than he himself. " There is no need for apologies my friend. I thank you George, the offer for the protection of Snow is enough for me. I am grateful that you wish to support me if the need for war as you put it should arise and if needs be I will accept it. You seem a little confused George?"

"Yes… I am… my offer of shelter extended to Regina too, Leopold anyone else would think that your wife's safety did not matter to you! Naturally I am sure you have reasons that need not be discussed." Leopold was growing angry now, he didn't like it when people spoke like that.

"I have my reasons… or rather Regina does! She wishes to remain here at the castle! That is it does that satisfy you enough? Of course I want her to be safe but I am not going to force her to do anything that she does not want to do! The safety of my wife and daughter are of the up-most importance to me! If I could I would make her go with you that way I would know for sure that she is safe but she want to stay here where she feels safe!" Leopold was red in the face and looked just about ready to have steam bursting out of his ears like a steam engine but he was able to be calmed by the words of his friend.

"Leopold… it is quite alright. I know that their safety means the world to you but surely you can see it from others point of view." George had witnessed the king like this once before and had wished not to see him like it again.

The attention was then drawn to the princess as she spoke, "Father? A war? I don't understand! What has happened in the kingdom? Is that why I can't go riding? Why I'm not allowed to be left alone?" The expression on snows face and the tone of her voice highlighted her confusion and worry.

"My dear you do not need to worry about what is going on. Yes that is the reason. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you but alas now you know." Leopold while angry that he hadn't been the one to tell snow about the problems the kingdom was facing; he was glad she knew. Now he didn't have to hind it from her.

"Leopold, I am sorry if I have spoken out of turn I thought that you would have told both Regina and snow. As I said before my assistance is offered and I will be glad to hear of its acceptance when it is required. I am sorry that this is a short visit but I do not want to take up anymore of your time. Come James we will leave the king and his family in peace." George didn't even wait for goodbyes he tuned on his heel and began to exit the room followed closely by his son who couldn't help look back at the princess.

"George, wait… wont you stay with us for a little while? Dinner perhaps? Or you could wait until we have had more news that will enlighten us about our current… well… situation." Leopold was still confused by his friends' behaviour but decided to pass it off as his recent absence in visits.

….

The guards slowly progressed to the study that the king was presently occupying in king Midas castle, there was a knock on the door that startled the king. "Enter" sounded the voice from inside the chamber.

"Your majesty… we have some grievous news…it's the prince… the monster he was fighting well it wasn't dead! Your majesty, prince James was killed by the monster." The guard didn't know what more to say it was clear the king was very distressed perhaps king Midas could help him, "shall I fetch king Midas your majesty?"

"No! No! No! King Midas must not find out! We must take the prince back to our kingdom before he finds out! Go prepare the prince to travel!" when the guard left king George collapsed into a nearby chair and began to weep. He had lost his son, his only family member he had left! Since the loss of his wife he and James were all each other had and now even George did not have him!

….

Upon returning to his castle… his big empty castle where he was alone… George debated what to do next. Then he thought of the one person who could possibly help him…

"Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin I summon thee!"

"Yes, yes dearie I heard you the first time! What can I do for you this time? Perhaps you want a daughter? No wait… that's not if but there's something dearie! Well don't keep me all day I have an appointment about some glass slippers! So what will it be?" Just like the first and last time George had seen him the imp was still crazy.

"It's my son… he was killed. I want you to bring him back… back to life!" Georges tone not only showed that he knew it wasn't possible but that he was desperate which wasn't a good way to be in front of Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well that's impossible dead is dead! No amount of magic can change that but I can give you another in his place! Your son was a twin he has a brother that can pass as your son." Rumple was getting excited now everything was slotting together nicely or so he thought… its would be the actions of a young woman in the future that would determine if all this was worth it… he just didn't know about this woman the how important she was.

"Name you price. With you there is always a price."

"Why dearie there is no price at all! My reward will come in due time I have seen the future and I like what I see so I will give you this gift because it will benefit me in the future and help with my plan." In a puff of smoke he was gone and later returned with the shepherd David.

….


	5. Chapter 5 : worries and farewells

After a rather awkward dinner between them Regina and Snow went up to Regina's bed chamber while James retired to bed. Leopold and George were then left to their own devices to talk more about the impending war that Leopold's kingdom faced. This rebellion, that was out of control based on 'lies'! Leopold and George discussed boring battle plans that would most definitely be put into action within the coming weeks maybe even days. The was a knock on the door and vince entered, "Your majesty I have… I have some well… some more news for you."

"well vince are you going to keep me waiting? Spit it out!" Leopold was impatient he needed to know what preparations that he should begin to make.

"There have be stories from very reliable sources that show the movements of the rebels your majesty and it appears that they are growing closer by the day, the impending battle I fear you majesty will be upon us before to long."

"thank you Vince. That's will be all. George will you guarantee me Snows safety at you palace. As long as I know she is safe I can face what is to come. If only Regina would accompany her then this would ease my mind a lot more but alas there is no changing her mind once it is set unfortunately." The despair was evident in his voice highlighting his growing concern for his family.

"I can guarantee my friend she will be safe and no harm will come to her whilst she is under my protection my friend and should you need to send Regina at any point I can guarantee the same for her." His words were genuine and Leopold knew it.

….

Once snow had left Regina's bed chamber the thoughts that had filled her head came back to mind and she thought of the answers to her questions…

**In the last few years Regina had been able to observe her husband whether she had wanted to or not. His brow would crease when he was worried about something, his expression blank when he was in deep thought and tone would always been full of annoyance which she had seen not to long before. She knew he had some much going through his mind already, what else was there room for?One thing that puzzled her was the unannounced visit from King George. The other thought that occupied her mind was where to send snow? She needed her to be kept safe, she had over the years and feeling towards her and now they were growing she needed to protect her… but why?** **Was it because her and the king were getting along or was it because she cared for her? Did she blame her for telling Cora about Daniel? She knew how manipulative her mother could be! Did she blame her for Daniels death or her mother? Was it because her and the king were getting along or was it because she cared for her? Did she blame her for telling Cora about Daniel? She knew how manipulative her mother could be! Did she blame her for Daniels death or her mother? There was soo many questions going through her head as a result of the kings confessions! Like why had he made her get butterflies in her stomach when he was coming to give her that hug? Why the sudden change in his attitude? Was it all a lie so that they would have a united front to stamp down the rumours flowing through the kingdom? The rumours that were 100% true! Or was he genuine in his words? **

What had kept king George away for so long? He had always come to visit Regina remembered several of his visits when he was accompanied by his wife. Although the visits became fewer after her death he had always continued to come…what had changed…something certainly had. But this was no one of her real concerns. Snow had to go it wasn't safe for her to stay here at the palace. Over these last years my hatred for snow has slowly diminished til almost nothing but a growing love that she couldn't understand! Why do I feel this need to protect her? I cant tell yet if it is because Leopold and I are growing closer or does it go beyond that? Deeper than that? Was the past years of torture snows fault? How could I blame a child for my problems? She promised to keep my secret but she lied! She told my mother but she was only trying to make me happy she knew how much I loved Daniel… how much I wanted to be with him can I really blame her for trying to make me happy? The more I think of the events that took place those few days I'm growing to realise that my mother manipulative nature was very much active. She played snow to get what she wanted I have just been so blind to see it before! Blinded by love of a woman that could never truly love me! For if she did she wouldn't have gave me this cursed life! Yes Leopold and I were resolving things now but did that make the past years vanish? NO! They were very much still there and that's what I need to deal with!

Mother was the one who stopped us leaving the barn that night. Mother was the one to make us believe that she would truly let us go and be happy but she lied. It was mother her ripped his heart out and crushed it… NOT snow! Had I directed the hatred I felt toward my mother to an innocent little girl who only wanted to help me? I love my mother deeply but my need to please her over the years had grown and had reached the point that no matter what I did I was always wrong! I directed my angry toward snow to hide the reality… my mother the woman I loved with all my heart had killed my love, my Daniel and to accept that was to accept that she truly didn't love me.. that all she cared about was power. It has just taken me so long to realise this truth… it took the kings words… this impending war to make me realise my love for snow… a love that has always been there… a love that was overshadowed by hate for another!

I still don't understand my growing feelings for the king… they were never there before or were they? Had they too been masked by a hatred, the hatred of too blaming him for Daniels death. If he had never proposed then there would have been no heart ache caused… and then the hatred grew with all his abusive behaviour. Can I really trust him… trust that he has changed? My head tells me that it seems too good to be true… the man who has always tried to make me into his first wife, the good queen that she was and the good mother to snow. But my senses tell me that I am falling in love all over again. Just like the way I was with Daniel… I had the butterflies in my stomach. How could a man I have feared for several years make me feel like this. This is the man who I would lie awaiting to enter the bed chambers each night, the footsteps that echoed in the empty halls that lead to my chamber the man that would force himself upon me when he was drunk and also when he was not. Could I truly be falling in love with him? My heart and my senses told me yes. What had he suddenly changed his attitude? The stories that were rolling throughout the kingdom were true. Was this all just an act to prevent a war? To make it seem like the stories were just rumours? To have a united royal family to squash these rumour or was he truly genuine? So the question is to listen to my head or my heart?

...

Leopold retired to his and Regina's bed chamber late that night after long discussions with George and Johanna regarding snows safety and preparations. It was left to Johanna to start packing snows clothes and other things that she would require that night even before he had discussed it with his wife and told his daughter. Things had to be ready for the following morning for their departure.

Having arrived at the chamber doors he hesitated… what if she was asleep he didn't want to wake her but then again he did to discuss things. Deciding to discuss things with her he open the door slowly as not to wake her in the event that she was asleep as it would give him time to prepare what to say to her regarding the current situation. But alas when he entered she was awake and too engrossed by a book to even notice his presence so he just observed her. The way her expression would change as she became more lost in her little fantasy land; the occasional small but nonetheless breathtakingly beautiful smile that lit up her face as well as the confusion and fear that the book appeared to make her feel, highlighted by the raise of her eyebrows and the small crease on her forehead. Her was captivated by her and hadn't even notice that she was looking right at him now. When he did realise he grew extremely red as though he had been caught doing something that was wrong.

Upon realising that each was now aware of the other presence he approached the bed and sat down gently at the foot of the bed to tell her the more recent news.

"My dear there has been more news. The rebels are advancing more and more my dear and I think its for the best that Snow leaves to go with George-"

"I agree completely-"

"Let me finish my dear! They are leaving in the morning. _He seen her reaction, one of either annoyance that he hadn't discussed it with her or of the feeling of a loss, of losing snow so soon. _Yes dear in the morning and I want you to hear me out with no interruptions, understand? _A simple nod of her head indicated for him to continue._ I want you to accompany snow, don't look at me like that Regina I just want you to both be safe!-"

"I don't care! You promised that you wouldn't send me away! You promised!-" the hurt was evident in Regina's voice; was she going to follow her head when it came to Leopold now?

"Regina sweetheart I just want you to be safe! I… I love you and I would feel a lot better knowing that you were safe. Please sweetheart go with George!" Leopold was growing not angry like he usually was more annoyed that he wasn't getting his way.

"Leopold I wont leave and sit and wait around for news I want to help… to fight!"

"Now you are being absurd there is no way on this earth that I would ever allow such a thing! Please my dear I cant loose you not now that were are getting along so well… please." His tone was full of pleas that were falling upon deaf ears Regina had absolutely no intention of going with George. "please darling if not for my piece of mind then for snow you wouldn't want her to be alone would you?" he was going to try everything including the guilt trips.

"That's just it thought my dear isn't it, you don't really believe she would be alone do you? She will have Johanna with her! She doesn't need me too!" Regina not giving in and neither was Leopold despite the fact that that he was fighting a loosing battle.

"God damn it Regina I just want you safe! And I'm sorry my love but I wont allow her to loose a mother twice!" Leopold anger was rising and his patience being tested. _He seen her reaction she was withdrawing he had go to far._ "Love makes people do foolish things, Regina I'm sorry its only because I love you that I want you to go!"

"Leopold when are you going to understand I'm not going anywhere but I will make a deal with you! If thing get really bad then I will go to Georges palace, deal?" she had a sense of triumph of knowing he had no choice but to agree.

With much reluctance he gave in "Fine but its when I say so, deal!" _A small nod from her indicated that both were on the same page. _

"Now my dear I suggest that we retire to bed as I fear tomorrow shall be a difficult day"

At that they both retire to the bed with Regina moving closer to Leopold to lie in his arms where she felt safe and comfortable for the first time.

….

The next day was had for everyone, especially snow. She was going to loose her father and mother with not guarantee that she would see her father again. Hugs were exchanged and tears shed. Regina assured snow that she would in time arrive at Georges palace but until then she must listen to the king and Johanna. Leopold stood with his hand around Regina's shoulder as they watched the carriage pull away and leave into the distance. They had lost snow and the loss was felt. Leopold knew in his heart that she would be safe and so to soon would Regina but until both were reunited at Georges palace he knew snow wouldn't settle for fear of loosing her. They stood there until the carriage was no longer visible to either of them before the retired inside.


	6. Chapter 6 : feelings exposed

In the days that passed Regina felt more alone in the palace than she ever had before. She had nobody; snow was gone and Leopold was now more engrossed in battle plans than before with the advancement of the rebels toward the palace with each passing day. Was there no way to thwart them without a battle? It appeared not! She knew with each passing day that she was closer to leaving her home, her safe place and him! He was holding off as long as he could and she knew it. Regina didn't know how to express her true feelings for the king, for she wasn't quite sure yet what exactly they were. With each day they grew stronger and with each day a new threat that would inevitably tear them apart. She couldn't find the words to express her feelings to the king in person so she decided to write him a letter that she would leave for him when he sent her away to king George's palace. So when she was sitting alone in her little study waiting on more news to be delivered to her she decided to produce a letter revealing her feelings to her husband.

_My dearest Leopold, _

_I cannot find the words to express to you how exactly it is that I feel. I hope you will not think it bad of me to leave you with a letter enclosing these growing feelings where you have no way to question them. _

_I have fought an ongoing battle between my head and my heart when it comes to my feelings for you! My head tells me that I a fool for trusting you after all that has transpired between us over these past years. My heart on the other hand knows yours words to be genuine, that you truly mean to change for the better. My struggle is choosing which to follow. My head where I put up my defences, my walls, so that I wont get hurt if things don't work out between us or to follow my heart, take a chance and hope for the best. My dear Leopold I am sure you can understand the struggle that I face and I hope you do not think ill of me for speaking my mind so forwardly but I feel that you need to know to understand my feelings._

_For you to fully understand my present confusion with my feelings, I must first tell you of my past feelings in regard to you! I must first ask you to forgive me for any hurt that this revelation may cause, but I also feel that you know of it and have kept it a secret from me or maybe it is news to you, but either way I am sorry for the hurt it may cause you. It is however necessary for you to know for me to full explain how I feel. You see when we first met, after I saved snow, I was in love… in love with a stable boy. My mother knew and needed to find a way to dispose of him, so when you asked me to marry you she had her way. I was young and in love. I was going to run away with him but she discovered our plan. She found us and killed him and made me marry you! That is why you have always felt that I hated you. I have always had this hatred and it only manifested the more you tried to make me something I was not. So when you expressed your feelings, your want to change, I felt conflicted. I had all this anger, all this pain and then something new… I don't know how to describe it. _

_Recently you have made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. Since the day m word was torn apart by my mother. For the first time I feel safe here with you. When you went to hug me that day you expressed you willingness to change and you r feelings you gave me butterflies. They weren't the ones that I had before experience when I feared you coming near me but it made me nervous in a good way. I suppose what I am trying to say is that my feeling for you continue to grow strong with each passing day. I don't know if I would be ready to call it love but it grows more and more each day so it must be love. I just didn't want to leave and not tell you any of these thing my dear, even if it is just a letter. There is not a day that will pass that I will not miss you! I do believe that I am following my heart. My walls have been brought down and you let inside. I cannot wait to be reunited with you my dear._

_All my love, _

_Your Regina._

Having finished the letter and carefully placed it in a sealed envelope she placed it in her dresser to await the day it would be left for her husband. What she didn't realise was that, that day would be sooner than expected.

….

Leopold was sitting in a meeting with his court that seemed to do noting but drag on… They were discussing the movements of the rebels and how soon it would be before an attack was attempted on the palace. Leopold was only think of one thing or rather one person, Regina. He wanted her safe but he had remembered those words that had stuck with him this was her safe place with him finally. How could he send her away but then again how could he not? He didn't want her to go but he didn't want to subject her to a war in plain sight she had to go. Every now and then he would catch words from 'advancements' to 'set backs', 'attacks' to 'successes' but still all he had his mind truly on was the safety of that one special person who occupied his mind. When the court session had finally ended was Leopold aware of how little time he had to get his wife out of the palace and to safety. It had been estimated it would take no more that a month for the rebels to advance to the palace and stage an attack. That made up his mind she had to leave and it had to be tomorrow. He knew she would object but his decision was final there was no way that she would be able to change his mind, not now!

He made his way to his study and had vince send for Regina. After sitting for what felt like an eternity he heard a soft knock on the door that he recognised instantly. He was at the door and had it open ushering her in in a matter of seconds. He was nervous of her reaction but nonetheless worried about a change of his mind.

"Regina my dear, the time has come when a decision has to be made and my dear believe me I have delayed it as long as I possible could but now I'm afraid you have to go to Georges palace to safety. I need to send you now because it is unclear how much longer we have before we are trapped within the castle walls. As long as I know that you are safe I can bare whatever challenges that face me but to do that I need to, to be safe both you and snow. Please darling, understand me when I say that it is with a heavy heart I send you away, but I care about you too much to keep you here where you are unsafe. You must go and soon. I wont send you away today but tomorrow you will set off on your journey to Georges palace." Leopold surveyed her anticipating an argument occurring because she was objected to his decision but the longer that passed and nothing said he became nervous that she was angry with him now. What could he do now but sit and wait for a response.

Regina was processing everything her husband had said… 'delayed as long as possible', 'with a heavy heart I send you away', 'care about you too much'. What did all this mean? Did he truly care about her that niggling question would always be at the back of her mind and she knew that she wouldn't be able to shake it off, but she hoped that one day it would be possible. She could see from his expression that he was waiting for her to say something. It was also clear that he was anticipating a disagreement of some form or another.

"Leopold… I have been… I have thought for the past few days that this day would come, and it has. I will admit that I don't want to go but I know that I have to! I know I have to go because you want me safe, because snow needs me and because I need to do what makes you happy and leaving does all of these things. I will go but you must know that I do not want to if I had my way, which I do not, I would not leave."

He could quite understand what she meant. She didn't want to leave…leave what? Him? The palace? If it was he whom she didn't want to leave did this mean that there was feeling growing there, was she falling in love with him just as he had with her. "Regina I do not know what to say. You leaving will not make me happy in the slightest, yes in the sense that I know that you are safe but that is the only aspect of happy I could be surrounding your departure. These past few weeks you have changed me and that change I hope will continue. If you really want to know how I will feel, I will miss you each day as I do snow. I have grown to care for you but I don't know how to express those feeling exactly right now so for now we shall leave it at that. My dear I suggest that you go and get your things prepared for your journey." With no objections from her he went to her kissed her and held her close so that he could savour this moment, one of few moments that they had shared together that he enjoyed. He watched her leave and wanted so much to call after her and tell her to stay but that was no longer and option.

He needed her to know how he truly felt… how deep his feeling for her ran. How she was one of the sole thoughts that occupied his mind but how could he do that? How could he tell her all this without the tears that would be shed the delay in her journey to safety! He couldn't do it there was only one way she could know how her felt. He had to write her a letter. He knew that this would be one of the hardest letters he would ever have to write. He had to convey to her just how much he cared for her in words on a sheet of paper.

He sat at his desk and gathered his thoughts before he began his letter.

_Dear Regina,_

He was trying so hard to find the right words to tell her the depth of his feelings, the despair her would face after her departure and how much he longed for their reunion. Every way he began the letter he never quite seemed to know where to go with it.

_I cannot find a way to tell you_

_I do not know how I can tell you_

_This is hard for me, I do not know_

Several failed attempts later he finally got into the flow of his writing. He spent a few hours in his study trying to perfect the words that he had filled the pages with. He had poured every emotion he felt onto the pages, every thought he wanted her to know and every hope for the future. His only fear now was that the emotions that were felt when writing his letter wouldn't be felt by her, at least not the way she would have seen them if he had told her all this face to face.

When he had finished his letter he, like Regina placed it in an envelope and set it on his desk where he knew it wouldn't be touched. When he was satisfied he retired to be where he would spend the last night with his wife… the woman he had grown to love and wouldn't see for some time.

….

The next morning it was Leopold who awoke first. He had forgot just for a moment that today would be one of the hardest days of his life…having to say goodbye to another woman he loved and cared about. He had already had to say goodbye to his daughter one part of his world and now he was losing another part. What he didn't know was how difficult was it going to be after she left. His thoughts where interrupted by gently pressure on his arm, she was awake. He had hope she would sleep that way he wouldn't have to say goodbye so soon he could just sit and watch her sleep cause that he like doing. He always had it was in those moments he marvelled in her beauty and observed her innocence. But alas she was awake and there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

The next moment before he could say anything her maid had entered the bedroom and was preparing he clothes. That was his cue to leave no matter how hard it was…

He to prepare to get ready for the day ahead and once dressed he made his way down to his study to retrieve the letter he had composed. He would give it to her maid under the instruction not to give to her until they had departed from the palace.

Upstairs Regina was making last minute checks of her belongs to ensure that she had everything she would require during her stay at king Georges palace. When she had decided yet again that she had everything, after several check of her belongings, she made her way to her dresser to collect the letter she had written for her husband. When she had made her way down the many hallways and staircases that lead to the front hall she began to seek out the reliable butler, Vince. When she had successfully located him, she entrusted to him the letter that she had take time to write with the instruction that it was only to be given to the king when she had left the palace. Likewise Leopold had done the same entrusting the letter to Regina's maid.

When it was finally time for her departure neither was quite sure what to do or say. Hugs were exchanged and a long passionate kiss between them. It was the kind of kiss that spoke a thousand words; and conveyed countless emotions. It was a kiss that showed the love that was felt between them, the goodbye nature of some kisses but it also was the kind of kiss a couple would share if they were unsure of when or if they would every see each other again. When it had ended he hugged her and gave her one final kiss upon the check before helping her into the carriage.

It was Regina who broke the silence between them. " I shall miss you and think of you each and everyday that I am separated from you." The tear began to form at the corners of her eyes and she tried hard to stop them from falling. He seen them and with his hand he gentle wiped the falling tears from her cheek will saying, "And you shall be in my thoughts each and everyday too like you already are. I can't wait for the day that you come home to me. Goodbye my love"

Before she could say anything more the carriage began to pull away and the two of them separated.

….


	7. Chapter 7: New Discoveries

After they had travelled for some time, Regina's maid Anna, told her she had something for to give her. Regina was a little curious yet scared about what it could be. Her curiosity grew more and more as Anna fumbled around her bag trying to find this mysterious object. After a lot of pulling, moving and emptying of her bag, she produced a small white envelope with Regina's name on it.

"Your highness, the king gave me this for you and told me when I thought it best to give it to you. He suggested wait a few days but…but I think you need it now." She carefully handed the queen the letter and again looked for something else in her bag and produced a handkerchief. She remembered the way the queen had been after she wrote her letter for the king so figured that the king's letter may cause her to have a similar, even more feelings produced after reading.

Regina looked at the letter for a long time… thinking… thinking of what the contents of the letter maybe. Had Leopold done the very same thing she had? Had he wrote the letter confessing all his thoughts and feelings because like her, he couldn't say it in person?

Slowly she began to open the seal of the envelope and removed a thick bundle of paper… and then she began to read his words…

_My Darling Regina,_

_I have lost count of the amount of times I have tried and failed to put my thoughts and feelings into words. I do not know where to begin… For these last few years I have been trying to move on from the loss of my first wife. I treated you in a way that is unforgivable and I am ashamed of the way in which I treated you during those awful years I tried to change you and make you into a person you are not. When I had realised what I was doing to you it was too late! That damage was already done. That beautiful, strong young woman I married was gone!_

_When I looked at you, I saw the sparkle in those beautiful eyes was gone, the warmth that had once been contained in those warm chocolate brown eyes had vanished… replaced by a cold blank stare, and all the innocence you had was lost. That beautiful face that once looked so young and so fresh had changed too. It was tired and appeared aged beyond its years. All because of what I had put you through. Again I must express my deepest and most sincerest apologies for everything I have done to you. I know that you haven't fully forgiven me, I can see it in your eyes, but I do hope that in time everything will change. _

_For some time know I have been having these feelings, they are hard for me to explain… Every time I did something to hurt you I would be overflown with regret but I ignored it because I didn't know understand what it was but I realise now what it was… what it is… its love or rather the beginning of love. Regina, I am falling for you and I can't help but do just that… fall more and more each day because of you!_

_Since Eva's death I thought that moving on and in some ways forgetting our life together was wrong. Snow needed a mother and I needed a Queen that was all I was thinking of… not that I needed a wife, for it didn't matter what the woman I chose wanted. None of that mattered to me. All that matter then was that the woman of my choice could fulfil wifely and motherly duties. Regina, I realise now that you may have had a life, a path of your own that you wished to follow and I stole that away from you. I am sorry if that was the case. Anyway a year or so after we were married I had this strange feeling I didn't know what it was but then in time I recognised it and didn't want to accept it. I was beginning to have feelings for you that I didn't want to have. I didn't want to accept them for the reason I mentioned before that it was wrong… these feelings had emerged around the time I began more… how do I put it violet toward you. _

_Recently I have been dwelling on my actions a lot more than I used to and I realised something… just because I would move on doesn't mean that I would forget. For get her of the memory of the life that we once shared, I would be making for myself a new life, she would want that for me and for snow. She would want us to be happy. When I realised this I knew that I had to tell you how I felt for there to b any chance of this happening. _

_I have struggled to choose between my head and my heart. My head to remain faithful to the memory of Eva and my heart to embrace the love I have for you. I think we both know which one won the battle. _

_Regina, I want to see the sparkle return to those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of yours, the coldness return to warmth and the glow to return to that once radiant face. My Darling I will miss you. I hope this war ends soon so that I can have my two girls back where they belong._

_Love always, Leopold._

When she had finished the letter she placed it back in its envelope and stared out the window, trying to hide the silently falling tears from her maid. She wanted to stay strong for herself but also for when she arrived at the palace and met snow again.

….

It had been a long and bumpy journey for King George, James and snow. And of course the journey had not been without a few awkward silences. It was to be expected; after all they had not visited one another for a number of years. Snow observed both the king and the prince. She noticed that not much had changed regarding the king but plenty regarding the prince. His mannerisms had changed and the way that her spoke which her rarely had in the last few days.

The forest had begun to thin and snow hoped that it wouldn't be too long before she was able to get out of the carriage, she always did hate long journeys. The trees began to disappear then and George announced that they were nearly there. Snow became very excited now; she could vividly remember the palace from their visits during her childhood. Slowly the palace began to come into view the large magnificent building stood upon a cliffs edge surrounded nearly almost be the water from the surrounding sea. The only part that was not surrounded by the water was the one and only entrance to the castle. It was all coming back to her now, the journeys to the palace, the games that were played with James when they were younger and then all the awful times when they had to leave. To snow it was like her third home growing up; there was the palace that she lived in and then the summer palace that they would spend the hot months in the year and then there were the trips here. They hardly visited anyone else so snow always thought that there was something special about this place.

The carriage came to a halt when it was safely within the castle walls in the small courtyard. King George exited the carriage first so that he could help the young princess out himself. The awe on her face told a thousand stories, she was mesmerised by the beauty of the palace that she had quite forgotten. She was only awoken from her thoughts when the King spoke.

"James, I think that you should give our guest a tour of the palace. We are forgetting that Snow has not been her to visit us for some time now. She will have forgotten where everything is. Perhaps you could show her the library, the stables and whatever else you think might be necessary for her to find her way successfully around the palace." Without another word the king disappeared into the castle without a second glance back.

The awkwardness was back again, snow did not know what caused it but she knew that the only way to stop it was to say something…

It took her some time to get up the courage and try to find the words to say something.

"Where will we go first? I remember some of the castle but not much. We used to hide in the library and the rooms along the great hall. Do you remember when we had been hiding and the important dinner your father was having had started and we had to wait until everyone left before we could come out from hiding behind the curtains in the dining room? That was a fun stay here." The delight for the memories from her childhood was clear from the huge smile on her face. He couldn't help but stare at her smile.

"I have difficulty sometimes remembering things I hit my head when I fell of a horse a few months ago and things can be a little hazy at times. It does sound pretty fun though" _he offered her a small smile to compensate for the awkwardness and what he knew to be lies. _"We can go to the great hall and explore it first if you would like and then we can go wherever you wish after that." James was trying to sound normal, like the way a prince should sound anyway, George had been teaching him for the past few months to make sure that if and when they ventured from the castle that nobody would suspect anything.

"Oh I am sorry. Yes it was pretty fun, much to my fathers disappointment I went through the attics and the woods with you, being how did he used to put it unlady like but I didn't care we were having fun. Yes the great hall I always loved it and the paintings that hung around the walls they were always so beautiful. Then ohhh can we go to the library I love the libraries in big castles they are always so breathtaking. Sorry for talking to fast but when I get excited it tends to do just that." Things were becoming more natural she thought the conversation was flowing well and she understood now why the prince was a little off it must be because of his accident.

"Its fine really, I see it more as adventurous than unlady like, maybe we could go to the stables after too only if you wish it"

So they went into the palace and James showed Snow around. First the great hall with its many painting of the previous rulers from James great-great-great-great grandfather right up to his father. The castle had been attacked previously before and all the paintings and fine decorations taken in a rebellion many years previous, much like the one that was occurring back in her kingdom.

Then they went to the library. As soon as the prince opened the door she was memorised there were so many books. It was much larger than her own library. The books filled the entire room with the occasionally window here and there to allow for the light to full the room. When it did it illuminated the room, the suns rays dancing around the room bouncing off the books making the books, that were either shiny or had writing that could be reflective, to glow. This gave the room a warmer more appealing nature.

James was watching as she stood in amazement and the wondrous room, he couldn't help but observe her beauty. He tried his best not to be caught staring at her but what he didn't know was that she will mesmerised could feel his stare upon her face.

"Shall we go look at the stables now? And maybe go for a ride? But if you don't want to that's fine." She really wanted to go horse riding she hadn't been able to since the news of the rebellion had be discussed she longed to feel the rush as she flew, the only way she could think to describe it, across the ground as the horse ran at her control. She still had that fear of horses from her childhood when her horse ran away and Regina had saved her but she had gotten over it but it was always there in the back of her mind. "Can I ask you something James?"

"Of course we can go to the stables and if you wish to go riding I would have no objections. What is it?"

"How…how long did it take you after your accident when you fell of the horse before you started riding again? And do you still worry that it might happen again?"

"I can't really remember how long it was but it was quite a short length of time I think. Of course there is always the chance that it could happen again it can happen to even the most experienced of riders. Why do you ask?" his curiosity was growing and nerves, why so many questions did she know something was wrong.

"Oh it's just when I was younger the horse I was riding ran off and I thought I was going to die, but Regina saved me. She tried for some time then to get me to go riding again but I wouldn't I was too afraid until one day she gave me no choice. We went out on her horse the two of us that was fine but then she fell and she told me she had hurt herself and I needed to go get help. She tricked me but it was to get me back on a horse and riding. I'm still scared that I might fall or the horse will go wild again but I wouldn't stop for anything. I haven't been riding for a few weeks now since well the news of the rebellion my father said it wasn't safe to go out riding." Snow was sort of lost in a dream world remembering the past and thinking about how silly she had been and then how grateful she was that Regina had tricked her that day because if she hadn't she knew that she might never have gotten back onto a horse.

"My father really gave me no choice I had to get back on the horse whether I liked it or not and then things have been good since then. Well what do you say we go to the stables now?"

So the two of them made their way to the stables; which was only a short distance from the palace. Snow couldn't contain her excitement of finally getting to go riding again she only wish she had her own horse with her. But it didn't matter to her she was getting to go riding. James and her chose their horses and the stable boy got the horses prepared for them. They sent off along the path into the forest…

James wanted so much to have someone to talk to, to tell them the truth about who he was. He missed his mother and just wanted to go and see her but he knew that there was no way to do so because of the king. He had to decide whether or not snow could be trusted, if she could keep a secret. Along the way the two talked about what they liked and to each others surprise they had quite similar interests; reading, riding and simply having the freedom to do what they wanted when it suited everyone else. As the day drew on they had gone deeper and deeper into the forest without realising just how much time had passed. Without caring, knowing that someone would either come looking for them eventually or they would be left to their own devices, they sat in a clearing in the forest filled with such wondrous colours; red, yellow, pink, blue, green and even the occasional purple flowers.

On the journey to the clearing he had decided that he would tell her his story she seemed to be trustworthy and he felt like he could tell her anything.

"Snow? Can I talk to you about something? It's about my accident! I just want someone to talk to, to tell them the truth." Waiting what seemed like an eternity for a reply even though it was merely seconds snow responded. "Of course you can tell me. Is it a secret?" she thought then… how bad could it be? But she had learned her lesson with Regina… if it was a secret she must keep it no matter what it was.

"Yes, you won't tell anyone will you? Promise me you won't or my father will be extremely angry, actually I don't know what his reaction would be." He had grown extremely nervous now.

"I promise! You can tell me… you can trust me!"

There was a long silence before he started to speak. He was trying to find out the right way to tell her the story.

"Did you know about king Georges money difficulties about a year ago? Well anyway he found a solution. King Midas agreed to give King George gold if Prince James was able to slay the dragon that was threatening his kingdom-

"Wait I…I don't understand King George why don't you just say father? Also why are you referring to yourself in third person?" she had James off and was now looking completely confused at hearing James words. He was talking about himself and the king in third person like a crazy person.

"Please let me finish and you will understand. The king agreed to Midas' request and Prince James agreed to slay the dragon but there was a problem… he was killed before her could kill it." The look on Snows face told him that she was completely lost how could he be dead if he was telling her this.

"You see I'm not really prince James… my name is David and he was my twin brother. My parents made a deal with the dark one and my brother was given to him to save our farm but when he died I was told I had to take his place and that is why the king stopped visiting your father, he was worried I would give something away. So in the last few months he has been teaching me everything my brother knew so that there would be no problems but I couldn't do it anymore. I had to tell someone… and I feel like I could tell you anything. You wont say anything?" this was the point that he had been worried about would she be able to talk now and would she keep his secret a secret.

After a very long silence snow began to talk. "That explains alot! I knew you weren't yourself if that makes sense to you I the way I mean it. But judging by your face ii have confused you… see you and I used to spend a lot of time together when we were younger, or rather James and I, when you and your father came to the palace I knew there was something different about you. Not that you weren't who you were supposed to be but just the way you behaved and the way you spoke was all completely different to what it had been when we were growing up. If you hadn't told me the truth I would have just believed that you had the accident when riding and that was that. And no I wont say anything… your secret is our secret now."

The relief washed over his and he now felt free, he could talk to her now without feeling strange she knew why he would seem different now. They spent a lot of time talking about different things and getting to know each other better. Before too long they noticed that it was beginning to get a lot darker that it had been when they had set off into the forest and they began to make their way back to the palace.

….

Regina was thinking of the letter more and more as the carriage proceeded through the forest to its destination. Again she was flooded with more and more feeling that she was trying so hard to control. She knew by the thinning trees that they were nearly there. She wondered then if King George knew that she was coming. Had Leopold told him? Then it hit again. Even the thought of him hurt. She was going to see snow again and that made her feel better. As the carriage progressed to the carriage she saw the towers of the palace beginning to appear over the tree tops ahead. The trees then began to disappear slowly then all at once, there it was the palace. The carriage came to a stop in the courtyard of the palace and the doors of the palace opened and the king appeared.

When he saw Regina he knew then that the battle was coming. The soon he would need to send his men to assist his friend. He greeted Regina and showed her into the palace, telling her that snow was not there that she was out riding with James.

Once the king had told his butler that he would need to prepare two rooms, one for the queen and her maid, he showed her into the parlour. He could see that Regina was tired and something was troubling her but he didn't like to ask what it could be. When the rooms were ready Regina retired to her room not wanting to be disturbed even by snow!

Lying in the bed alone… Regina couldn't sleep. She kept re-reading the letter and finally let go. She cried and cried. She couldn't stop until she had cried herself to sleep. Then she had the most peculiar dream…

Regina's dreams of Daniel had ended or rather change with someone new talking his place. The king. Obviously they were married and in her dream land they were happy… happy like they had been before he had sent her away. They were in love and there was a child but she couldn't see its face and she didn't know whom it belonged to. The child kept crying as she tried to sooth its cries she too was engulfed in tears and her happiness ripped away from her again. Something bad had happened but she didn't know what had caused it. She awoke from this terrible dream and sat up looking around remembering where she was and seen the letter again. She lay back down on the bed and fell into a restless sleep.

….

As the darkness had begun to set in, Snow and James had returned from their ride content and ready for their beds. But even long after the two had retired to their bed all they could think about was each other…


	8. Chapter 8: Battle lines

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy at the minute with school and other things. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the next will be here soon!**

He just stood there unable to move from the spot he was now rooted to. The carriage was growing smaller and smaller as it left the palace grounds, taking part of him with it. He was still understanding his feelings for her, but he knew that the second the carriage began to pull away the part of him that still doubted his feelings for her knew…knew that they were real and would only continue to grow stronger. He watched as the carriage disappeared completely until all that was left was the red glow in the sky from the sun set. While he stood there and enjoyed the picturesque view his heart was heavy. He was facing two very different challenges ahead, his wife leaving while his heart longed for her and also the impending war that would no doubt be upon the kingdom very soon.

Leopold stood there for what felt like an eternity to him, it was growing darker, the red glow had now all but disappeared and was replaced with the dark night sky. The only lights that around the king were the many stars and the moon which shone brightly down on the palace grounds giving them an eerie look that the king did not like. He headed back toward the glowing yellow and orange flames that were visible outside the castle so that the guards were able to see any advancing threats to the king and the palace. When he entered the great hall he was greeted by Vince.

"Your Majesty, the Queen left this in my possession before she left and instructed me to give it to you only after she had departed from the palace." He was trembling all over for fear of the king's reaction. He hadn't given him the letter straight away never mind told him about it. However he was shocked that the king just took the envelope and turned toward his study.

"Vince, I won't be requiring any food or anything else for that matter and I only wish to be disturbed if it's a matter of urgency, say there were people advancing on the palace or such." He wanted to be left alone to read whatever it was she had left him. Before Vince could even give him a response he shut the door swiftly behind himself. Once inside his study he seated himself on the sofas that he had not to long ago sat upon with his wife and confessed his feelings to her. He found it quite fitting that he should again sit here and read the words that she had written for him, hopefully the contents of this letter would convey to him just where she stood in regards to her feelings for him. He turned the letter over and very slowly opened the seal and began to read the letter's contents.

He let the very words wash over him. He wanted to take in all that she had written so he read the letter in small sections wanting to make sure that he missed nothing and understood everything. As he read her letter it was clear to him that she was struggling to know what her true feelings were. What else could he expect? He hadn't been the most loving husband at the beginning of their marriage so it was no wonder she was unsure of how she felt about him. He was glad however that she had written him a letter so that he could fully understand all of her feeling and emotions.

As he began to read about her feelings toward him at the beginning of their marriage he began to grow confused as to why he would know what they were and keep it a secret from her? What could she possibly mean? As he read on he was not expecting to discover about the life she had before they married. He thought he knew all he need to but clearly thoughts can be deceiving… She'd had a life before him and it sounded like it had been happy to a certain extent. He knew now that the extent of her pain lay in the death of a lost love. He however could not understand how someone could be so cruel to her in that way as to kill her love, let alone her own mother. He had not been prepared for any of this. It affected him more that he had expected it would! She'd had a life and he just turned up and stole her away from it. She had a chance at love and happiness and lost it because he had proposed. It wasn't so much the revelation of a previous love but the way in which a past hatred had been expressed through her words "_killed him and made me marry you!" _Those words hit him deep with the knowledge that he potentially destroyed her happiness. She had been MADE to marry him- it wasn't a free choice. No wonder she loathed him so much in the beginning and then his abuse toward her would only have made things worse, made that hatred grow and grow.

But then as he continued to read on he was able to clearly see a change of heart in regard to how she felt about him. He made her nervous but it appeared to him from her words that she liked it although she was confused by it. What stuck with him most was the fact that she felt "_safe here" _with him. She had for so long despised him but now he made her feel safe. He never imagined that he would be hearing these things from her. For years he had abused her and couldn't understand how a confession of feelings and a change of attitude and actions could to alter her entire outlook and allow her to feel safe around him. This was a woman who he had deeply caused pain to, not only deliberately but also without knowledge; in regard to Daniel. Although puzzled, it pleased him and with each word that he read he wanted to continue and only hope that her feelings would become more apparent.

He knew he was coming toward the end of the letter but he so hoped that these last few lines would contain the things he sought… her feelings… that is whether or not she could ever love him. There it was, what he had been waiting for, _"My feelings for you continue to grow strong with each passing day", _and she had feelings for him! The love that he had already been feeling toward her was only growing stronger now. His greatest hope now was that the two of them would be reunited so that they could begin to develop a stronger relationship. The two had slowly laid the foundations for the new relationship, one where both were equal parties and didn't feel the need to hide things from the other.

The last thing that got him the most was when she said_ "There is not a day that will pass that I will not miss you!" _They were so in sync with one another he thought because he to had wrote something similar in his letter to her about how much he would miss her and his feelings continue to grow stronger for her with the time that they were separated.

When he had finished the letter he carefully folded it, slipped it back in the envelope and placed it in his desk. He was so overwhelmed with the contents of the letter all he could think about was Regina. He missed her and he loved her more than her ever thought that he would… the sooner this war is over he thought the sooner we can begin our lives together. What he hadn't realised was just how bad things were going to get before he could even be reunited with his family… or whether he would ever make it back to them at all…

After sitting in his study reflecting on what he had uncovered about his wife's feelings for him he started to grow tired and rose from his chair, heading towards the study door. Slowly he moved to his bed chamber, the very bed chamber that he and his wife shared… how he wished he could go up to find her there fast asleep like he had done on so many occasions but he knew she was either in a carriage or a comfortable bed in George's palace. Slowly he walked through the corridors until finally he arrived at the chamber door. He entered the room and the emptiness hit him straight away…he was alone. Deciding that he didn't want to think about Regina or his impending fate he speedily dressed for bed and tried to go to sleep. Leopold had trouble sleeping that night. He wondered if Regina had made it safely to George's palace, he worried then about going to war. What would happen to Regina and Snow if he was killed? When he did eventually get to sleep it was a very unsettled, anxious sleep. He tossed and turned all night not being able to sleep for very long at one time before bolting up from the bed in a cold sweat due to his nightmares about what would become of his family were he killed or captured. He was also worried about when he would have to leave to go to fight and would he make it back or would this be his final task as king?

Over the past months he had been sending his men to hold off the advancing rebels. However, as time passed, the rebels only grew in number and his guard's presence was causing towns to become unsettled. The activity had mainly begun about a week ago after he had sent Snow away with George. Their presence in the surrounding area had increased considerably more sine then and even more so now that Regina was gone.

News was coming back from the battlefield that seemed to have been erected when both sides had fought against one another. Surely this would be where the final battle to end this silly war would take place, but who would emerge victorious? Over recent days there had been men brought back from the battlefield which such grievous injuries. Some only survived for a short time, before they died in the castle. The more men that returned or were reported dead, meant the sooner the final battle would begin.

Over the next few days Leopold had talks with the rest of his court, all were opposed to the king putting himself in danger. But alas they knew it wouldn't stop until one side won. After what Leopold thought was years debating how to handle the situation it was decided that he would go with his best battalion if the fighting became more serious. Again he went to bed after a long day of discussions. His mind had been on his impending fate, he had no time to think of Regina or Snow. He had forgotten for a moment that he had a family out there in the world, forgotten that he might not get to see them again. Then it all came flooding back, and he fell into a very unsettled, anxious sleep once more, thinking over everything again like the nights previously.

When he awoke the next morning he was in a bad state. He looked terrible but that was due to the lack of sleep he was getting and the fear of what was to come. It wasn't expected for him to look his best right now. In a matter of weeks his life had completely flipped on its head both in a good and bad way. The news that was brought to him wasn't what he had wanted to hear. More of his men had been killed and injured in their battles against the resistance. When he was ready he called for an emergency meeting of his court to decide upon what the best course of action was going to be. As in all the meetings there was opposition but with a majority vote it was decided that the king would go to war. So he and his men prepared to leave and make their way to the campsite of the army.

….

Leopold was standing in his tent preparing for the battle. His best men were telling him their plans on how to win the war and ensure no harm came to him. He had his sword and shield polished to the highest standard and at this present moment his armour was being fitted. All the while he still had that niggling thought in the back of his mind what would Regina and Snow do without him? Would they be safe? Or would the kingdom demand George hand them over and if not would they go to war with him? He would never allow himself to become involved in a war that gained him nothing. He knew what he had to do. He had to ensure that is men won the war. He had to be sure his family would be safe and winning was the only guarantee.

Everything was prepared. The men were now awaiting Leopold's signal and leave the comfort and safety of their tents and head to the bloody battlefield. The fighting had become more gruesome, with injuries the men had received and in some cases the instant death of someone; either friend or foe. The men knew what was coming. They knew what they had to do; protect the king at all costs, and the longer Leopold kept them waiting the more anxious they became.

His mind wandered one last time to the people he was fighting for. Then shaking of his thoughts he ordered the men to prepare themselves to leave. When they were ready and approaching the battle ground the news was brought to them that the rebels were retreating away from the battle lines that had been set up between the two sides. What did it mean? Were they going to win? Had the previous battle seriously damaged the rebel's numbers? The mean all believed this to be good news but Leopold had his reservations. He wasn't going to fool himself into believing that this would be an easy fight that would be easily won. It was going to be a long bloody battle… maybe even to the death.

The journey was short and the clearing was a mixture of colours; green grass that had been stained red by the spillage of blood. Red rivers flowed in the deep groves in the field with the blood of both those who had protected the kingdom and the rebels. Scattered all around the field were broken carts, trees and shields to offer protection from the potentially deadly arrows that flew overhead threatening the lives of all on the battlefield.

The battle never seemed to stop from the moment they arrived they heard the clashing of metal against each other. There was no turning back… the fight was upon them… they joined without hesitation. The guards got right into the thick of the ongoing battle. The arrows filled the sky and fell among the soldiers like rain. Leopold was on the battlefield with all the fighting just yards away from him. His small group of extremely experienced warriors were surrounding him but not so that it appeared like he was a coward afraid to fight; they were to his left and right and behind him ready to protect him at any cost. The closer they got, the more nervous Leopold was becoming he had never had to fight or to defend his life using a sword. His mind was completely focused on his sword and the oncoming army.

….

At King George's palace Regina had finally emerged from her chamber. Since arriving two days ago she'd had no interactions with anyone except the king and her maid. Not only had she felt lost without the king, her husband, the man she had grown to love but she was also feeling extremely unwell. Maybe it was her emotions making her feel ill or maybe she was actually sick. But today was the day, she had to face everyone and she knew without a doubt that Snow would be worrying about her. Regina loved that about her. She could always tell when something was wrong with her and knew just how to make her feel better. Surely she would have so many questions; is father okay? What happened after I left? Will we see him again? When can we go home? Then she thought I want to know the answers to all these questions herself. And of course she was worried about Snow. What had she been doing in the time she had been there? Had she just been worried about her and Leopold? Was she happy? Had she been trying to take her mind of things? Today was the day for answers!

….

The battle had begun! The guards were in the thick of the fighting. Leopold, who was trying his best to master his sword, was watching stunned at how fast the battle had begun and how his guards were so prepared to cope with the situation. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to fight and possibly even die. He knew that if he was to die he wanted to die an honourable death defending the people he cared about. There was a large group of the rebels around his guards that he thought he could handle, so he joined them and the battle commenced.

The cries of pain as metal pierced flesh filled the air and the blood that spilled from such wounds filled the ground running across the battlefield as though it was a river, that someone would surely drown in if the stepped on the wrong spot. It was one messy scene from start to finish. The sound of an ongoing battle echoed across the clearing with the shouting of all involved in the air too. The rebels were coming now in larger number… had they simply been retreating to ensure that they had enough men to fight when the king arrived? Leopold knew that this may have been the case to have enough men and to give the impression that they were winning only to ambush the royal guards.

The battle in a way was a metaphor for Leopold's life. He was now in the thick of a fight, a fight he was struggling with. Just like the struggle with his fight against his feelings for his wife. And now with the advancement of more of the rebels, it reminded him of how he had allowed his feelings to advance upon him but he was glad of that! What he didn't want however were the rebels to advance upon him! So with all his energy he fought them off just as he had his feelings.

Amidst the battle he began to think of his daughter. He knew that no matter what, Regina would always protect her, he didn't have to worry about that, but he knew it would be hard on her if she were to lose him. She would have lost both her parents, but he knew that she looked to Regina as her mother, though she never called her it, she loved her just as much as Eva. He wanted her to be happy and knew that the only way to ensure this was to win the war or die trying and that would end the feud against his family and allow for her to start a life with whomever she chose.

He then thought of Regina… all the while the rebels were advancing on him without his knowledge… He thought back to the letter that he carried everywhere with him, cherishing every single word of love that she had poured onto the page as she wrote it. Certain aspects stuck with him. She had never wanted him! In the beginning she loathed him because she was forced to marry him it wasn't her choice. This made him both angry and upset but not toward her but instead toward her mother. How could any mother do that to her daughter? Or any parent for that matter? Destroying your child's world for the sake of a royal position. He hoped he would never have to see her again because he didn't know what he would do to her! The very thought of her made his blood boil. All the while the rebels were still advancing… He then thought of how he wanted to start the next chapter of their lives together. He wanted to start a family of their own or at least have one child. This made him more determined to survive this dreaded war so that they could be happy.

He then thought of how she had said her feelings continue to grow stronger with each passing day. He could tell that she meant that, he had seen it in her warm brown eyes. She hadn't wanted to leave him. She felt safe and wanted to willingly be with him. He had never thought that to be a possibility before. He knew what he had to do! He had to fight to get back to her… But it was too late. He heard a loud distant shout "Your Majesty watch out!"

The very thing Leopold hadn't wanted had occurred, the rebels had advanced upon him while he had be thinking of Snow and Regina… they were now in close proximity. The guards ran to protect him and began to fight. Again the battlefield was filled with the clinking together of metal and more blood spilled as the swords found their targets. Leopold and his guards were having trouble with their dwindling numbers and more rebels advancing, he knew there was no way they could hold them off. He knew that he wouldn't make it home, see the faces of his two beautiful girls or have that family with his wife that he now so longed for. He knew that this was it, this was the end, of that he was sure. Even if more of his guards arrived it would be too late. If only he had treated Regina right for all those years and not caused her so much pain and hurt in a way that he was completely ashamed off, none of this would be happening! He would be at home right now with his wife and daughter maybe not completely happy but there would be no hatred toward him for his actions. Oh how he wished he could go back and change things. Change himself to be the man that she had so deserved for the last number of years and not the man caught up on the past. Caught up on his first wife, he had had a second chance and he blew it! His biggest regret now was that he was going to leave behind a wake of devastation, she loved him. She had let him in and now with one swish of a blade she was going to loose him… **forever**.

The rebels circled round them there was no escape. This was it, this was the end, the final battle… the fight to the death. Leopold fought with all his might still thinking of all of his mistakes all the things he could have done differently but didn't, all his failings which distracted his attention… He felt it! The cold sharp metal blade slice into his skin not once but twice. He felt something thick and warm oozing from his side which he assumed only to be his own blood. This was it. This was the price he had to pay for his failings… his life. It would destroy her but there was nothing he could do! He could feel his knees giving way while he crashed to the ground his blood now flowing into that great river that filled the battlefield. Her face was the last thing he saw; that beautiful long flowing brown hair, her warm, welcoming and loving brown eyes and that breathtaking face… now all but a dream… and then it was gone…


	9. Chapter 9: Mixed News

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy with work and school. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy!**

Regina decided it was time to find snow. Surely she would be worried sick having not heard anything from her or Leopold for weeks. When Regina arrived she had not immediately gone to see her and still had not several days after her arrival. So Regina now made her way down the long and winding corridors from her bed chamber in search of the library where her maid told her she would find the princess. Regina didn't know where she was going it, had been a long time since she was last at George's palace. She couldn't remember the reason or if there even was a reason but Leopold and George hadn't spoken for several years which she had always found peculiar as they had been good friends for many years before her marriage to Leopold. But the reasons didn't matter, all she knew was that she wanted to find the library as soon as possible. After a few wrong turns and quite some time she found herself in the entrance hall that she had passed through a few days ago. She concentrated to try to remember back to her last visit and what way she had gone to find the library. She decided to head down the corridor closest to her but then had to make another decision about which door to try. While contemplating which room could be the library she heard a doorknob turn and then the shouting of her name.

"Regina! Regina!" Snow had come running toward her like an excitable puppy. The force at which Snow flew at her had taken Regina by surprise. She was nearly knocked backwards to the floor with the impact of a tight hug which showed Regina just how Snow felt; happy, sad, relieved and worried. Over the years she had grown to understand Snow and could always tell when something was wrong even if she hadn't wanted to know. She had grown to care for her just as she had Leopold and just like with Leopold she didn't know what it was... Was it love or just the feeling of needing to try and love them?

"Are you okay? Will father be okay? Did you miss me? When can we go home? Why have you been in your room the last few days?" Snow was almost out of breath when she had finished with all her questions. Regina could see just how anxious she was. She considered what it must have looked like when she arrived and didn't even go near her. She had never even given Snow a second thought, she had just felt sick and sad. Some of the questions she had been asked she could answer with no problem but the others she knew she would have difficulty with.

"Firstly, take a deep breath. Secondly, calm down." Regina gave a chuckle as she said this which gave Snow some reassurance that things were okay and nothing bad had happened to her father. She knew if something had Regina wouldn't be laughing and she would have told her when she had arrived.

"Why don't we find somewhere where we can go and talk?" She gave Snow a small reassuring smile and followed her to the library. She was trying to stay strong for Snow, not waiting to show her that she truthfully had no idea what the future held for them. She wanted to keep herself and Snow hopeful that everything would be okay.

When she found Snow, Regina had simply found the dining room and she had in fact been nowhere near the library. She then thought that her maid must have gotten it wrong and that she had mixed up the library and the dining room. That however was the last thing on her mind. She followed Snow around the swirling corridors until they arrived at a large set of doors. That nausea was back again and she wondered again what it could be. She then put it down to the twists and turns but even now she felt like the room was spinning even though she wasn't moving.

She shook the feeling off again, she wanted to concentrate on Snow, not her nausea. She had to be strong and answer any questions she would have and knowing Snow there would be a lot of them. She knew she needed to make it clear to Snow that she couldn't ask lots of questions and expect her to remember all of them and answer them.

"Now before you ask me anything, one question at a time, okay?" She looked at Snow and she could see just how worried she was but at the same time she could see the happiness, that glimmer of hope, that innocent naïve look and Regina didn't want to destroy that. She then started to wonder why she would be so happy. Was she simply glad to see her and hear news of her father or was there another reason?

Snow could tell that there was something wrong with Regina even if she didn't want to admit it. She knew that although she was only sixteen that Regina would often confide in her… unless it was to do with her father.

"Regina are you okay? Please don't lie, tell me the truth... I can tell when you aren't acting yourself! Please?" She only hoped this would prompt her to tell her what was going on unless it was about her father or something she though would hurt her. Regina didn't understand that she could handle anything that she told her. She wasn't a child anymore, she had grown up!

"What do you mean? I'm fine! It's just been tough these last few months. The thing I really should be asking is if you are okay?" She hoped that this would satisfy Snow but she had her doubts. Knowing her she would keep going until she got what she wanted and that was one thing she admired about the girl. Yet at the same time she hated it, she always got what she wanted.

"Regina, you may think I don't, but I know you pretty well! I'm fine, I've just missed you and father! Please Regina! Please tell me the truth! Please I need to know!" Snow was becoming worried by Regina's answers or rather the lack of them. Regina in turn could see this and knew she would have to tell her. She didn't want to worry her but she knew she couldn't lie because Snow would know. Right now it was almost as if Snow could see her thinking about the truth and a way to avoid telling it but she had to tell her how she was feeling.

"It's just... I haven't been feeling well. Don't look so worried! It's probably just a cold. And I've missed you too! Your father and I both did. Things will be better soon, I promise." Regina knew how to word things carefully, she didn't want to give Snow false hope that they would all be together soon and live happily ever after when that still may not be the case.

"Regina?" She wanted to know that everything was going to be fine but she didn't want to push Regina anymore she could see that she was trying so hard to give her the answers she wanted without trying to make her hopeful and then have things crumble around them.

"Will father be...be...o...okay?" She knew automatically that Regina didn't know the answer but she clearly wanted to just as much as Snow did. She had to again consider her answer carefully.

"Your father is a strong man. He will use that to his advantage. Don't worry, his guards are with him and they will help him. We both know how good the guards are at protecting us, right?" She didn't know who she was trying to convince, herself or Snow. She was clinging onto that small glimmer of hope that Snow had and embracing it herself. She was desperately trying to stay hopeful that things would turn out right and that he would come home to her. She couldn't lose him now...

"What have you been doing since you left?" Regina wanted to change the topic and could see that she was succeeding. She could tell instantly that she was about to find out what other than her arrival was making Snow so happy. She could see it now; the twinkle in her eyes was not just hope... It was love. She was falling in love and Regina wanted so much for her to be happy.

"Well, James showed me the stables and his horses. Then we went riding, I'd told him how I hadn't been in so long and he said that it had been a while for him too and that we had to go. He thought it would cheer me up a little and it did. Then we came back for dinner. The last few weeks we have been catching up. It's been such a long time since we've seen him and King George. I've been spending lots of time reading too, it's been great. But I was still waiting and hoping everyday that you would come but at the same time part of me didn't want you to. That sounds bad, let me try again… I wanted so much for you to come and be with me but I knew that when you came it meant that things had gotten worse and the father had to go and fight and I wanted so badly for that not to happen! Regina I'm so glad you're here though!"

Regina could see just how bad this had been for Snow but yet how good it had been also. She was smitten. She had found love even in the darkest of times and yet she still had found the time to worry about everything that was going on. Something which she should never have had to do. Regina was angry now, angry at the kingdom for putting such a heavy burden on such a young girl.

"Snow, I understand darling. Don't worry, everything will sort itself out in the end. I'm glad you've had a good time." She gave her a small mischievous smile.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Snow was beginning to glow red. Did Regina know? She knew Regina pretty well so she was sure that she would know her pretty well too.

"Nothing. Nothing." Regina gave her a small smirk and both of them forgot about everything else that was going on around them. Regina continued to tease Snow and watch her grow redder and redder with each comment, despite how hard she trying to conceal her feelings. They were happy and it was the first time Regina had felt happy since losing him. It was the first time that she had hope that in the end everything would work out.

...

Later that night Regina and Snow left King George and James to go to Regina's bed chamber. Snow was so happy to have Regina back again that she was very reluctant to let her out of her sight for fear that she would lose her again. The pair had grown closer in the last year or so since Regina had realised that she cared deeply for the girl despite everything that had happened between them. She wanted to try and build a relationship with her and leave the past in the past. As the night progressed Snow grew tired so she snuggled closer to Regina and drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep, the first she had had in a weeks. Regina lay there staring at the roof thinking of Leopold, wondering what he was doing. Was he was okay? Was he fighting or preparing to go off and fight? Then her focus was turned to the sleeping princess in her arms when she moved to get more comfortable. She looked so peaceful and content to be with Regina again and Regina was happy to have her back. With that Regina began to think of the future and how happy they would be when all of this was over.

The next morning she was awoken by the light streaming through her window, she again felt extremely unwell, but had no idea what could be causing her illness. She knew that she had to do something, she couldn't let it get worse. She rang for her maid and whilst she waited she watched as Snow continued to sleep peacefully beside her, oblivious to the world around her. She was in her happy place, Regina hadn't been to her happy place for a while, she hadn't needed to go and visit Daniel in her dreams because for a time she had been happy. She wondered now when she went back to that happy place who would be there to great her? Daniel? Leopold? She hoped she would never have to find out.

When her maid arrived she asked for her to send for a doctor. Her maid looked concerned she knew the Queen had been unwell and had tried to find out what was wrong with her to no avail. Regina knew that she needed to find out what was wrong with her she couldn't get worse, Snow needed her. She couldn't worry her, she would be worried about both her and Leopold then. She needed to find out exactly what was wrong before she put that burden on her. She had to get Snow out of her room before the doctor came to avoid worry.

She turned in the bed to face the sleeping princess and began to call her name, getting louder each time. "Snow. Snow. Snow!" When that stills didn't work she began to gently shake her while calling her name again. Eventually she woke with a startled look upon her face. Regina could tell she was worried that something was wrong but when she seen Regina smiling she knew everything was okay.

"Snow why don't you go back to your room and get Johanna to help you get ready for the day. We can do whatever you want. Talk, walk, ride or maybe meet Prince James?" She began to smirk at her again. Snow picked up on it and her pale pink cheeks quickly flushed until her whole face was a deep shade of red. "REGINA!"

"What? Now will you go get ready so I can too! Please?" The tone of her voice was playful and for the first time she felt like everything was going to be alright. When Snow had left Regina's maid arrived accompanied by the doctor.

"Now your Highness, your maid tells me you have been feeling unwell for a few days now, is that correct?" He had a very formal tone, one that wasn't harsh but one that certainly wasn't kind. He was so different to the doctor that they had back at the palace. She only wished that there was nothing wrong with her because she didn't like this man and she usually didn't judge anyone until she had gotten to know them but this man was an exception.

"Yes! Since I arrived here a few days ago I've felt very sick. At times I feel dizzy but I keep being sick when I wake in the morning and then at other points in the day I feel nauseous." Regina tried to hide the fact she disliked the gentle man which wasn't really hard for her. She'd had plenty of practice over the years with Leopold.

"Well your Highness, we best get to the bottom of this. Now I'm going to examine you if that's alright? I can check for anything irregular but to me the symptoms suggest to me that you might be pregnant. Could that be a possibility?" The doctor had that matter of fact tone to his voice as if he knew exactly what was wrong with her while also making her feel inferior and stupid for not realising it herself. The doctor could tell that he was making her feel uncomfortable with his questioning so when she didn't object he began to run his checks to see if she was in fact pregnant. At this Regina began to grow hopeful that things were going to get better, that there was hope of a family together, hope that they could be happy.

After he had finished his checks he took his time making notes. This made Regina extremely nervous as she began to think that there was something seriously wrong with her, that she'd had hope for nothing. More false hope. She thought of Snow then, what would happen to her if something happened to her and Leopold, but her worried were soon soothed.

"Your highness, I'm pleased to tell you that you are in fact pregnant and from what I can gather you are about three months gone. If you follow this plan that I have devised for you then you should begin to feel better. It should also help with you sickness and if there are any other problems please do not hesitate to send for me again." This time he was kinder and she feared she had been too quick to judge him. But right now that wasn't important.

"Thank you, Doctor." That's all she could manage. Her mind was going crazy! She was going to have a baby, but what would she do if anything happened to Leopold? She didn't know how to be a mother, not really. She treated Snow more like a friend or a sister but not as a mother. She just didn't know how. She had never had good experiences with her own mother that would give her guidance. Happiness turned to fear. Fear of not being a good mother, of having to do it alone and of being alone. She knew however that she needed to think positively. She wanted to share her joy with her husband but he wasn't here so she decided the first person to know would be Snow. Regina hoped she would be happy just like she was and hoped it would be a boy. That would please Leopold; he would have the son and heir he always wanted.

When her maid returned she asked her to send for Snow. When she arrived Snow was quite worried that Regina wasn't ready and was just sitting by the window staring out at the grounds. She feared that something bad had happened.

"Are you okay, Regina? Is something wrong?" Regina just turned and smiled at her, she didn't quite know what to say. She simply looked at her and smiled. This worried Snow even more. Even though she was smiling, Snow feared something had happened and that Regina was trying to be strong for her.

"Regina, please tell me what's happened is it father? Is he okay? Regina?" The panic was evident in Snow's voice and Regina felt terrible for not telling her straight away what was going on. She got up from the window seat and walked across the room to where Snow was standing and guided her over beside the bed. Once Regina was seated she motioned for Snow to sit next to her. Snow moved slowly as if the weight of the world was upon her and eventually came and sat beside Regina with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't look so worried Snow! I'm fine! Everything's fine!" She gave a small chuckle and continued. "Now don't get worried about what I'm about to tell you because remember I'm fine okay?" When Snow gave a small nervous nod of her head Regina continued, "I haven't been feeling well the past few days," she noticed the panicked look on Snow's face so hurried to reassure her, "now what did I tell you? I'm fine, don't look so worried! Well I felt sick this morning again and I didn't want to worry you so I decided to see the doctor before I told you anything."

"But you're okay? Aren't you? Regina?" Snow was still looking at her anxiously.

"Yes Snow I'm fine. The doctor took a look at me and it's good news. I'm not sick... He gave me something that would make me feel better." The excitement was growing more and more as she got closer to the end of her story. And Snow could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Snow, how would you feel about our family getting bigger?" Regina almost couldn't contain herself, she wanted to tell her but she wanted to find out her reaction before she did.

"Regina? Are you saying what I think you're saying? You're pregnant?" She saw the smile on her face and knew instantly that she was right. She was so happy, things were finally getting better! "I'm going to be a sister?" Snow couldn't contain her excitement either.

"Yes!" That's all Regina could manage. Snow flew at her and gave her one of the biggest and tightest hugs Regina had ever had. She knew that Snow would be happy and if this was Snow's reaction she couldn't wait to see Leopold's!

Snow and Regina sat for the rest of the day in Regina's bedchamber discussing the future and what they were going to do together. Regina had asked Snow not to tell anyone until it was necessary, she hoped the war would be over soon so that she could tell Leopold. She had faith in him and the guards that they would defeat the rebels and be together again. Little did Regina know her whole world would soon be crushed when the news of the battle was brought to the castle.

...

Regina was still feeling unwell even after following the plan that the doctor had given her so she decided to spend the morning in bed and have her maid bring her breakfast up to her. So naturally Snow also refused to go to the dining room and she had her breakfast along with Regina, not wanting her to be alone and honestly part of Snow was still worried that something would happen to her. Downstairs in the dining room James and George sat in almost silence, the only sound was the clinking of metal on china, no conversation. When breakfast was over George left to go to his study while James departed for the library in the hope that Snow would be there and not with her stepmother all day.

When George had made his way to his study he began to read the letters that he had received and look at how he could raise funds for his kingdom. He was always trying to make himself richer no matter the cost. James however was scanning through books that he thought Snow would probably read or have read so that he could take her mind off things and try to show her that they had similar tastes in books. Both men were trying to get something that they wanted but they each had a different approach. Luckily James, or rather David, had been raised differently than his brother otherwise he would have ended up just like the king, not wanting to put in an effort and always assuming that he could have what he wanted no matter the cost. The prize each man aimed for would bring them great happiness. Everything that can be won always comes with a price no matter what it is.

A stranger arrived at the castle, dressed in body armour that was scored and damaged beyond repair. As soon as the king's guards saw him they knew where he had come from and guided him straight to the king's study. When the man was shown in George was in slight shock at the image before him.

"Do you bring news from the battlefield? What of the war? The king, where is he?" George knew that the war must be over or why else would a batter guard appear in his castle.

"Your majesty, those are questions that I would rather give my Queen the answers to! It is her Royal Highness I have come to see." He was reserved in whether or not to tell King George. He and King Leopold had been great friends once. He could still remember how his King had felt when he had not heard for King George and how every time he tried they're would be no response so they grew apart and went their separate ways. He had been one of the guards in Leopold's inner circle and was trusted with some of the King's darkest secrets and anything else he wished to discuss. He remembered how Leopold had been deeply hurt by the loss of someone that he valued so much. He decided then that if he wasn't able to speak with the Queen then King George would do fine. Maybe the King would have wanted to give him another chance... had he had the chance.

"Well I am afraid that the Queen is still in her bedchamber and I will not disturb her unless there is a need to! Surely you can tell me and then I can pass the information onto her? Would that not work the same as if you were to tell her?" George could see the guard contemplating what to do next, what to say and just how much he should say.

"Yes Your Majesty! Well you see, when we arrived with the King at the battlefield the conditions were already pretty bad. There was blood, rivers of blood, all over the place and broken carts and other objects that were used to allow for shelter scattered everywhere. There was already several small battles taking place and had been one by our side while we devised a plan on how to best fight but also protect the king. The rebels had been retreating for most of the day and we believed that their numbers were growing fewer and that they would soon need to fall back to strategize but that was not the case. When we arrived there was already lots of casualties and many of our men had been killed in previous battles. Then when we began our assault on the rebels, they advanced on us in great numbers, they had I fact been retreating because they heard of the King's arrival and wanted to ensure that there was enough of them to try and kill him. We tried our best to protect him but he just stood in the middle of the battlefield and appeared frozen to the spot and we could see that his mind wasn't on the battle his mind was somewhere else...or on someone else. When we alerted the King to the advancement on all sides he snapped out of his daze and began to fight as though he was protecting someone on the battlefield. The rebels surrounded him on all sides, surrounding him like the arms of the angel of death knowing that they would succeed in their mission. We won the battle Your Majesty, but at the cost of our King. He laid down his life to save his family and to save his kingdom, at least those in it who still remain loyal to him. We won when the rebels had rejoiced in victory at the killing of the King and we took our revenge! We killed every last one of them. The King didn't die in vain and he didn't go down without a fight, the Queen must know that! She must know that he was a hero and so must the Princess! They have to know!" The guard was still clearly shaken from the ordeal of the battle and the loss of his King. All George could do was assure him that the King's story would be told. George arranged for the guard to be given a room in the palace so that he could get over the shock and try to recover in comfort and safety.

George sat for a moment pondering what to do next... He had to tell her. He knew he was about to destroy her whole world. How could he do that to her she was happy at the minute? Both Regina and Snow were. He didn't know how he could tell them that the person they loved was never coming home and that they would never see him again. George just didn't know how to break that news. He had experienced it quite recently in his life so far and it had caused him great pain. The news of finding out his son was dead was a great blow to him so he couldn't imagine how Regina would cope, she had let him in and she had lost him. And Snow, she had now lost both her parents! He knew it had to be Regina he told and let her break it to Snow. He couldn't deliver that news twice and he certainly wasn't going to tell them both together. He had enough sense to know it would be better to come from Regina. He only wished now he had let the guard tell her himself! But there was no use worrying about that now he had to try and find the words to tell her she had lost all hope of a future together with her husband...

George had sat and thought through how he was going to tell Regina for about an hour but he realised that there physically was no easy way to tell her, he would just have to take it as it comes. He had one of his guards go and ask the Queen to come to his study and to tell the Princess that Prince James was looking for her in the library.

Upstairs Regina and Snow were getting ready for the day ahead. They had decided that they would go for a walk around the place grounds and maybe even go horse riding if Regina wasn't too tired. When the guard came to fetch Regina she became nervous. She could tell something was wrong, but she tried to hide it for Snow's sake.

"Regina, why would King George want to see you? Do you think something has happened?" Snow was worried now. She feared too that something was wrong that he had news. Regina new she had to reassure her that nothing was wrong.

"Snow, calm down. When I arrived George had asked to talk to me to see what had happened when he left but I wasn't feeling well so I didn't want to talk with him. Since then I've been I'm my room most of the time until I went looking for you the other day and now I've been spending my days with you. He probably didn't want to interrupt us when we were catching up. Now why don't you go to the library and see your Prince Charming? What do you say?" Regina was worried but her story was enough to soothe Snow and even then she had forgotten her worries when Regina began to tease her. Regina could see it had worked Snow was growing embarrassed rather than worried.

"REGINA! That's not funny! Stop it! He's just a friend!" Snow knew that no matter what she said Regina already knew that she liked James and nothing she could say would change that.

"Okay Snow! I believe you! Now you go to the library to see your 'friend' and I will go and see the King." Regina knew that Snow was embarrassed but she liked being able to tease the girl about something, because for the first time she felt like they were close. That they could and would tell each other anything unless to protect the other.

Downstairs the King was growing nervous, he wondered what could be taking her so long. It had been ages since his guard had went to fetch her. Or had it? Had it only seemed like a lot of time had passed because he was nervous about telling her? He would never know, all he knew for sure was that he had to be there for Regina. He had promised Leopold that he would look after Snow and Regina so he had to be strong for them and support them. He knew this wouldn't be the last person he told. He would have to tell James, he'd seen in the past few weeks how he and Snow had grown close and expected their friendship to develop into something more which he wouldn't have objected too. He had to tell him so that he could be there for Snow.

George's study wasn't far from the library so Regina had walked with Snow to the library and once she was safely inside she allowed her fear to take over. All her worries that she had put in the letter to Leopold and her worries about being alone with a baby all came rushing back to her. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't. But then she thought that that might not be the reason George wanted to see her at all. Maybe he did want to know what had happened after he, Snow and James had left. She tried to reassure herself, yes that was what he wanted to talk about, there's nothing wrong!

When she arrived at George's study she stood outside nervously. She was going into the unknown. It reminded her of the night she followed Leopold and he told her all about his feelings for her. She thought then that it would be good news. Holding onto that hope, she opened the door and entered the room. George was pacing his study when the door opened to reveal Regina and at this point he went as white as a ghost as his nerves took over. He tried his best to find his voice.

"Regina! How are you today? I hope you've settled in well and can find you way around the palace okay. Please take a seat make yourself comfortable." The nerves were apparent in his voice and from the expression in her face he knew that deep down she knew what was wrong. That deep down she'd known since she left him to come here that he was gone. Yet he could see the hope that shone in her eyes, hope that he was alive, hope that what she was thinking wasn't true.

"George? I'm fine and yes thank you, I have. I found it a little hard the first day to find my way about but Snow has shown me round. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you before I just needed some time to catch up with Snow and make sure she was okay." Regina was trying her best to keep to this topic. Keep to small talk. She didn't want to face reality, she wanted to keep to what she knew, safe inside the little bubble they were in here at the palace so that she didn't have to face the reality she knew was coming.

"Regina it is fine. I knew you would want time to catch up with each other and I didn't want to disturb you. Regina that however isn't the reason I asked you to come here. There's something I... Something I need... Need to tell you!" He knew that he had more or less confirmed her worst fears when her face dropped and her complexion changed, she was now like him; as white as a ghost. Her eyes began to fill with tears, tears that he knew would come but he knew they would only come faster the more he told her. When she didn't try to speak he continued.

"Regina one of Leopold's guards was here this morning. He came from the battlefield to bring news of what had happened. He said that the war was a success. That the war had been won." He could see the relief on her face. He believed by the look on her face that she thought that was the news he wanted to tell her. The tears that had filled her eyes now fell silently down her face but they were happy tears. Tears of relief that it was over and that it was getting better...

In the library Snow and James were talking about a book that James had found. It was about a Princess who travelled to a far off land full of magic. He knew that she found adventure books interesting and magic also interested her. The Princess was a heroic character who was able to save herself, she hadn't needed a dashing Prince like all the other books she'd read. This was an unusual one it was like nothing either of them had read before. James watched in awe as Snow scanned through the book almost as if she was scared that the story would somehow change. It wasn't a very long story and when she'd finished, the two became excited to discuss it. They found it interesting and looked at it in different ways. When Snow looked at it she saw a girl who felt like she needed to prove herself and that if she allowed someone to help her she would be seen as weak. Her magic was the strongest thing she had but at times it wasn't strong enough to protect her. It could protect her physically but it was emotionally draining having to rely on her magic alone. She wanted to let someone in to help her but she was afraid of how people would look at her. James however saw a brave, confident and independent woman who was able to protect herself against the challenges life threw at her. Much like how he saw Snow, minus the magic; he would never admit that to her though. They argued about it for quite some time until they had come to an agreement that her magic was an important part of her life but that she didn't need to rely on it full to be able to survive and that she didn't need to be worried about what everyone else thought.

Back in King George's study, Regina was still crying and George still unsure about how to comfort her.

"Regina! That isn't all! There's more! The rebels advanced upon them in great numbers and there wasn't enough of them to deal with it from what I gather. They were surrounded and had nowhere to go!" He could see that the news had hit home, that she knew what was coming yet he could still see the hope in her eyes, like she would give up on it until it was confirmed that he was gone.

"He said the Leopold fought as hard as he could! He fought to protect you and Snow! Fought to protect his Kingdom that remained loyal to him! Fought a heroic battle until the end..." Regina's worst fears were confirmed by those last words. The end. The tears that had already been flowing were now falling even faster and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say in order to try and console her.

"Regina your guard did want me to make it clear to you and Snow though that Leopold's sacrifice was not in vain. And that he didn't go down without a fight. Your guards fought to avenge his death! I know that's of little comfort to you but knowing that he didn't die for nothing surly makes it easier! I understand if you want to be alone now. Would you like me to tell Snow?" George was trying his best to make Regina feel somewhat better but he knew he wasn't succeeding.

"No! I want to be the one to tell her! I told her if I found anything out she would be the first to know! It has to be me! Thank you for trying to make me look at the positives of things but I don't think that is possible. It may provide more comfort to Snow but certainly not me. Would you be able to get one of your guards to ask my maid to meet me in my room? And tell Snow that I'm just feeling unwell but not to worry and not to come to me, just spend time with James. She seems to enjoy his company and I'd rather be alone for a while." Regina was finding the news difficult to process and before she could even attempt to tell Snow she needed to process it herself.

So Regina headed for her bed chamber. She was met by her maid who knew was something wrong but she knew that if the Queen wanted to share her worries she would confide in her maid. So she helped the Queen change into her night clothes even though it wasn't yet the afternoon, she just assumed the queen was feeling unwell again and wanted to rest. She would never have guessed that there was more to the Queen's sorrowful expression...

Regina dismissed her maid and went and sat at the window seat just staring at the view from her window as she thought of the life she could have had. The life she would never have. She was alone. She was pregnant and alone which made it worse. Yes there was Snow but she would have a life of her own soon and Regina would be left behind in a big castle by herself. She remembered the struggle of deciding whether or not to let him in, she knew what the price would be if she were to get hurt; she would never and could never trust him again... But she'd never imagined losing him. She'd had so many hopes of what would happen when the war was over, what their life would be like and that all disappeared the moment George had sent for her. She'd know right from then, really she'd know since she left to come to George's palace, that she wouldn't see him again.

Regina knew that she could never and would never love anyone else again. Her happiness was always destroyed by other people, the only positive though was at least it wasn't someone whom she loved that killed the man she loved this time. This led her to think of Daniel and her mother and then back to Leopold. Daniel had died almost instantly but he was in great pain at the crushing of his heart, but he died in her arms, had Leopold died alone? Was he in pain? Did he have to suffer or was it quick? These would be the questions that she would overthink and make herself feel even worse. She wanted to know! She needed to know! She couldn't stop the tears from coming. She had to relive the pain of Daniel's death and the pain it had caused her after and now she had to deal with the loss of her husband. She still blamed Cora, she had grown to realise that she couldn't blame Snow forever. When she had explained that she was doing it for her for her happiness Regina began to realise that it was ALL Cora! She had manipulated her! If Cora had never found out about her and Daniel then they could be together right now. They could be married with children like in her happy place in her dreams but if that had been the case she wouldn't have Snow and she wouldn't have had a small piece of happiness with Leopold. But if Daniel was alive then none of this heartbreak would have happened at all! She kept running everything over in her mind until she couldn't think of anything else but the pain.

...

Downstairs in the library Snow and James were still talking about books. James however was getting bored and Snow picked up on this.

"If you want we could go for a walk around the grounds or go riding? Regina and I were supposed to do something today but she went to talk to your father and I don't know how long she will be." Snow didn't want to make it to obvious that she liked James in case he didn't feel the same way as her but she wanted to spend time with him in case he did.

"If you like. I don't mind I have no plans for today anyway." James, like Snow, didn't want to come across as too forward, he wanted to observe her and see if she acted in a way that would suggest any sort of feelings. He had to be sure before he put his heart on the line. So the pair set out toward the stables to go riding for the day. Snow was still oblivious to the news of her father and only time would show how her and James' relationship would develop and how the news off her father would affect that but for now they were happy.

Regina watched from her window as Snow and James headed toward the forest, laughing and talking as they went. This made her happy, knowing that Snow could live in her bubble for the rest of the day before she had her whole world destroyed.

The past few days had brought mixed news and the day wasn't over yet she still had to tell Snow...


	10. Chapter 10 : Lost Hope

**Sorry for the long break between chapters guys I've got a lot going on with school and work right now but I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**

Regina had waited for Snow and James to return home. She sat in the same position by the window for what seemed like an eternity waiting for her. She wanted to tell snow what had happened but she also wanted to shield her from the pain but she knew she couldn't. She did however want her to have one more night without knowing the truth about the final battle. Whilst she had been thinking of the best way to tell her; she knew that no matter what she said or did her heart, what was left of it that was, would be shattered into a million pieces upon seeing the young girls reaction.

Regina had waited for Snow and James to return home. She sat in the same position by the window, protectively hugging her stomach as if to shield her unborn child from the horrors of the world. She sat for what seemed like an eternity waiting on snow to return, staring blankly out at the foggy grounds surrounding the palace. She wanted to tell snow what had happened but she also wanted to shield her from the pain, but she knew she couldn't, she had to tell her! She knew she had to tell her… but not tonight, she wanted her to have one more peaceful nights' sleep before she ripped her whole world apart. Whilst she sat waiting she had been trying to find the best way to tell her but she knew that no matter what she said or did her heart, what was left of it that was, would shatter into a million pieces when she seen Snows reaction.

She was cold sitting by the open window now staring out at the misty night sky that contained very few stars. She couldn't see much out of her window but she could see two small figures emerging from the mist in the distance. She knew that she would have to tell Snow if she came up to the room but she wasn't ready to tell her. She hadn't yet processed the fact that she was never going to see her husband again. She decided to go to bed and that way she could prolong it further. She rang for her maid knowing it wouldn't be long before the princess arrived back.

"Your highness, you wanted me? Do you want to prepare for dinner?" Her ladies maid didn't know what to do! News of the kings' death had spread throughout the palace but everyone who was under strict instructions not to tell princess. She looked at the queen sympathetically, she had let him into her heart and now was pregnant and now her whole world was gone. She knew of the rumours of what had happened with the queens' first love and his tragic death which made this all the more heart breaking.

"No Grace, I want to retire for the night. I'm not hungry but could you send my apologies to King George and to the princess for not spending the day with her. Also could you to tell the princess that I am asleep and not to disturb me, I don't think I could answer any question on how I'm feeling without telling her of her fathers' death. Please inform everyone that they aren't to tell the princess anything I…I…I have to be the one to tell her! Please also tell Johanna to keep her away as well just tell her that I'm tired and that the past few days have taken an awful lot out of me." Grace simply nodded and helped Regina prepare for bed. Regina knew her maid would be all too willing to support her if she broke down in tears but she didn't want that! She had to be strong, well at least until her maid had left.

Regina went to bed but she couldn't sleep she tossed and turned thinking of how she was going to tell snow that she was never going to see her father again, how she was going to have to raise a baby on her own and how she'd lost everything she had! She'd had a second chance and within the space of weeks she had lost everything that was important to her. She thought of her happy place with Daniel again, she used to dream of him before Leopold had told her how he felt. It was the place where she could be happy and content knowing that nothing could hurt her but even that was gone. The only problem was that once happy dream was gone. It was more of a nightmare now. She was standing in a small clearing in the middle of the forest and not too far ahead she could she a small child, about two or three years old. He was talking to a gentleman dressed in fine clothes pointing out to different directions in the forest. She tried to walk toward them but no matter how much she tried they stayed the same distance from her, even running got her nowhere. The man had his back to her. She couldn't see his face. Again she tried running to them but she couldn't get to them, she then tried shouting but her shouts fell on deaf ears. She thought the young boy could see her. He kept looking in her direction. He pointed to the man he was with and he slowly turned around…

….

Snow and James were returning from their ride that had lead them into the forest to a secluded clearing that was a small piece of heaven where they had been able to escape to. Snow was able to escape the reality that was becoming all too much for snow she didn't know if her father was going to come home and even Regina's return hadn't cheered her up as much as she had thought it would. She just wanted to go home and be happy again with her family but she knew that that may not even be a possibility. She feared the day that someone would bring news to say that the battle was over but that she'd not see her father again… but when she spent time with James she forgot all of this. He had been there for her, supporting her and although she didn't want to admit it she liked it and kind of needed it. Her feelings for him had started to grow more and more and she didn't want to tell him how she felt incase he didn't feel the same way. She knew that Regina could see that she liked him she had done nothing but teased her since she arrived.

James had allowed snow to lead them through the forest, knowing that she could handle herself and she was strong and independent. He liked that about her. She made him feel like he belonged in this world that he could be a royal and please the king. He wanted to stay in this life and he knew he needed to start behaving the way the king wanted for the sake of his mother, he feared she would be hurt if he disobeyed the king. But when he was with Snow all those worries evaporated, she made him feel important. When they had arrived at a small clearing she dismounted her horse and he followed her.

"Many years ago I came here when I was a child with… with err the other James *she gave a small giggle before continuing* it wasn't long after my mother had died and my father thought a change of scenery and a friendly face would help me heal. The scenery did, there was no friendly face. I used to come her to escape and he would follow me, it was like my safe haven where I was alone and could escape reality. But I think you need it too." She gave him a small smile knowing that he would understand the meaning behind her words.

"You're going to share it with me? It would be nice to get away from the reality of this and just remember the life I had before with my mother. Did it help? Coming here I mean?" He hoped there was another meaning behind her words that she too felt the same way as he did.

"Well it is part of you kingdom so technically it is yours I just borrow it when I'm here. Yes, it did help until he came everyday wanting me to do things with him like go riding and playing around but I didn't want to. It helped me to think of all the happy times with my mother and recently I've started to worry that I'll need it again for my father." The tears began to form in her eyes she wanted to hope for the best but her hope faded with each passing day when there was no news from the battlefield.

James done what felt natural to him. He closed the gap between them and engulfed her in a warm comforting hug, much to his surprise she leaned into the hug. And even more to his surprise she returned it. Her shoulders were shaking slightly as she cried into his shoulder. All he could do to help her was to rub soothing circle on her back, which she didn't object to, as a way to calm her. They stood like that until she had nearly stopped crying and ended the hug they shared. He took in her appearance, wiping the still cascading tears from her cheeks with his thumb. Even with her puffy red eyes and tear stained face he still thought she was perfect.

"Snow! Don't think that way! Sometimes not hearing news isn't always bad, it could mean that things are just developing with the battle, or maybe it hasn't yet stared. But remember sometimes no news is good news! I don't want to get your hopes up and you think everything will be fine I just don't want you to think of the worst out come." He was trying to appeal to her senses, try to get her to think about the positive things that could come out the war and no news.

"How can I not think the worst? Nothing good ever happens to my family! Just when something good happens, something bad always follows! How can I hope for the best when I always expect the worst?" She was on the verge of tears again, the pools forming in her eyes would surely spill and cause both of them heartache.

"But if you always think like that, I mean thinking the worst how do you expect to be happy? How do you expect to live your life with happiness if you're living in fear of the what if's this happened or what if that hadn't happened? If you do that you will lose every chance at happiness for fear of what could happen!" He was trying to be forceful with his point without hurting her but not beating about the bush in making it clear to her.

"How can I be happy when all my life I've seen great happiness followed by great loss? When I was younger my mother taught me a lesson not that long before she died. Her and my father had arranged a ball for my birthday for which I was to receive my first proper tiara. When I went to my mother's room my maid was trying it on and I shouted at her because she wasn't a royal. My mother reprimanded me instead of her! She told me that we were no different or better than anyone else just because we were royals. That everyone was equal and that I needed to realise that and treat everyone in our kingdom with respect and kindness. After that lesson and the excitement of my first ball my mother fell ill and died shortly after. Then my father was looking for a new wife and we travelled around the land. My horse ran wild and I nearly died but Regina saved me! My father proposed to her and she was to be my mother but when I went to overcome my fear of horses I found her in the stables kissing a man. She told me it was her true love and she was going to run off with him because he made her happy and she asked me not to tell her mother… but I did because she said she just wanted Regina's happiness. Then Regina told me he ran off and so she married my father. I was upset because she wasn't going to be my new mother but then when he ran of things worked out. But the Regina that saved my life vanished before my eyes. Then when her and my father grew closer everything looked like it was getting better but then the war began. James I can't hope for the best when I'm already preparing for the worst!" Fresh tears were falling down her face too fast for him to wipe away. He couldn't comfort her because she began to walk around the clearing in an aid to calm herself.

"Snow! Snow! Look at me! If you keep thinking like this you can never be happy! Just for a minute forget about what could happen to your father and think of the good things in your life. Is there anything you might regret not doing? Not saying to someone when you had the chance because of your fears? I'm sure that's not what your father would want! He would want you to be happy!" He wanted so much to tell her how he felt. His words were almost pleading as if he wanted her to say she had feelings for him or deny them.

"There is something that I need to tell someone! But what if they don't like what I have to say? What if it ruins things? I need this person and this could ruin everything! My father has told me this before, not to let my fears take over!" She was hoping that he would read deeper into her words. How did he feel? Would he rebuff her? Would he want nothing more to do with her?

"And what if this person you need, likes what you have to say? What if it wouldn't ruin things? I have something I want to tell someone as well but I have the same fears as you! What if they don't want to change things? What if they want things to stay the way they are? But those are what if's! so what do you say will we get rid of the what if's and focus on the what happens after I tell this person what I need to? Agreed?" He was hoping that what he was getting from her words was what she meant. That she wanted to tell him something, that it was him she needed and that it wasn't just a one sided love.

He hadn't even noticed that she had walked closer to him while he had been talking now he just stared blankly at her. He was taking in her features, the way her face looked after she had been crying, the new gleam of hope that resided in her eyes. She took was looking at him, hoping he would speak first. But then she remembered it was her that had to agree to change. What if she was the person he needed to tell something? The tension was growing between them and they could both feel it.

Snow couldn't find her voice and didn't know how to answer him. What if she kisses him and he pulled away? What if she opened her heart to the possibility of love and had it crushed almost instantly? But most of all, what if he felt the same? She decided to give up on what if's like he said and just go for her happiness. She closed the remaining gap between them but to her surprise it was him that kisses her! She was taken aback for a moment. He did feel the same way. She slowly realised what was happening and returned the kiss. It grew deeper and more passionate s their emotions were running high and the relief that the other felt the same way!

It was James who broke the kiss to survey her face. She was looking at him with relief, almost like hiding her feelings had been a huge burden to her that was not lifted. But he also saw the fear and doubt in her eyes that she could be happy. What if this made her happy and something bad happened to her father would she blame him, be angry at him for giving her hope of happiness when she had told him her fears. But right now that didn't matter she felt the same way as he did.

With their ride, conversation and kiss they hadn't been aware of the time that had passed. The sun was slowly sinking in the sky, giving a red glow to everything its rays touched. On their ride back they talked about when they realise when they were falling for the other. The sun had set by the time they had arrived back at the stables and the fog had begun to set in. As they walked across the front lawn toward the palace they could see the lights glowing from the many rooms in the castle. Snow looked to the window of Regina's room and seen the flickering light from the candle disappear. She wanted to talk to her to tell her, her news but she also wanted to check on how she was. The light going out she knew was strange as they would leave the candles to burn while they ate dinner, was it later than they had anticipated or was something wrong.

When the pair arrived back at the palace they were greeted by King George. He was standing alone in the entrance hall, appearing to be waiting on them.

"Ah! There you are! We thought you had gotten lost. My dear you've been crying, is everything alright?" As he surveyed her face for any answers he began to look more closely at the princess and his son and soon his eyes fell upon their clasped hands. His mind went into overdrive it would be a great union or would it considering all the surrounded Snow's kingdom. He had almost forgotten he'd had asked her a question when she replied.

"We were just in the forest. I'm fine thank you King George I was just remembering a few things that made me a little tearful. I hope we haven't had you and Regina worried. Is she alright? Do you know where I could find her?" She was hopeful that she could tell Regina everything about her day with James even though she knew it would warrant an awful lot more teasing. But the look on the King's face when she mentioned Regina worried her.

"No, no dear I was just teasing. Yes Regina's fine she just exhausted. She asked me to tell you that she was sorry she couldn't spend the day with you and that she didn't want to be disturbed tonight she wants to rest. The past few days have caught up with her and she needs to sleep she said so that she can spend more time with you catching up properly." He both envied her and pitied her. She knew nothing of her father's death and it made things worse that she would have to wait another day to find out the truth. He knew how hard Eva's death had been on her and now this, he could see that Regina and her clearly had a bond but would that be enough? He wanted her to know about Leopold but he also knew that it was Regina's place to tell her and she clearly wasn't ready and he could understand why.

"Is that's all that wrong with her? The ba… I mean she isn't feeling sick or anything?" She was clearly in distress at this point now and she wanted to know if the baby was okay but she didn't know if Regina would have told George or not.

"Yes my dear, she is fine. Just tired not sick, unless you count morning sickness but no she's fine and so is the baby. That's what you wanted to ask wasn't it?" He gave a soft chuckle and a smile of reassurance. All snow did was nod and now that worried expression was gone not that she had the reassurance that both her stepmother and the baby we fine.

The three of them entered through to the dining room so that they could have dinner. Snow and James hadn't realised how hungry they were, they hadn't eaten since breakfast but hadn't noticed any hunger perhaps because of what had transpired between them in the woods. All three enjoyed a lovely dinner where James and Snow told him all about their day in the woods leaving out the fears of her father and her mothers' death. He seemed happier now, knowing that they both brought each other great happiness and he knew that's just what she was going to need right now. The three of them full and tired from the day's events retire to their bedrooms for the night. …. She had broken out in a cold sweat amongst the drama of the dream. She waited for him to turn around, the anticipation was building but before he could turn around, she sprang up in the bed, remembering everything but the man's face. Everything came flooding back to her then. He was gone. She was never going to see him again. George had told her they couldn't find a body and that they were continuing to search for him and he would send his guards to help. She remembered when he told her this that she said that with no body there was no proof that he was dead but her was soon to quash that hope. He told her that the guards that were with him had went to his aid when the rebels had been defeated that was attacking them and they all said that he was dead. Any hope that she had of a reunion between the two, gone. Any hope for a future, gone. Any hope for a happy family, gone. Any hope at all was gone!

She then thought about what the following day would consist of; tears, heartbreak and the need to be strong for Snow. She hadn't yet found a way to tell her, but she thought there's no point in trying to find the right words to tell her. There were no right words. There was no way to sugarcoat the truth. Once she had come to realise there was no easy way to tell snow, she tried to go back to sleep. She knew herself that it wouldn't be much of a sleep but she had to try if not for her but for her baby.

She had slept on and off for most of the night it was only when the dream of the little boy and the man had stopped that she was able to go to sleep. She was asleep no more than an hour before the suns golden rays came streaming through the windows that stood opposite the bed. For a brief moment she forgot everything, she forgot that she was not at home, that she was alone and that he was gone but it soon came rushing back to her. She knew today appear to be a good day that she knew all too well would turn sour. She called for her maid to go fetch Snow so that she could tell her the news from the battle field. She knew the longer she waited the more she wouldn't want to tell her.

She hadn't had much time to prepare herself before the heavy wooden doors parted and a small head peeked around the door as if to see that she was welcome. Upon seeing Regina's welcoming smile she proceeded into the room and rushed over to the bed.

"Oh, Regina! I was so worried about you when King George said you weren't joining us last night but then he said you were tired. Are you feeling better? Did you sleep?" The worry in Snows voice broke her heart into a million more pieces and she hadn't told her about Leopold yet! "I'm fine. I just needed to rest." She was lying again she had to find the courage to tell her but found it hard. "What did you do yesterday I seen you and James walking back across the grounds before I went to bed." She noticed how snows face reddened at the mention of the prince.

"We…uh…we went riding in the forest. Then…uh…well…we….em…realised that we both feel the same way. Don't look at me like that! You know exactly what I'm talking about you've been teasing me since you got her. He made me realise that I can be happy and don't need to worry about what the worst case scenario could be all the time. He made me realise that I could be happy." She was so happy at telling Regina but she couldn't help notice that while she appeared happy her eyes were swimming with sadness.

"That's wonderful news Snow! I'm glad you're happy." She wanted even less to tell her the news she had to tell her.

"Are you sure? You don't seem yourself!"

She didn't want to lie to her anymore she decided to start with the truth that she was avoiding her.

"I need to tell you the truth." She saw the fear grow in Snows eyes.

"I wasn't tired I just didn't want to face anyone after my meeting with George. I hope you can forgive me for lying. I have something I need to tell you sweetheart… I…I don't know where to start." Regina could see the concern in her eyes change to hurt that she had lied to her and was avoiding her but there was something else too. Fear.

"What is it Regina? What's going on? What did King George tell you?" The panic was clear in her voice, deep down she knew what Regina was going to tell her.

"Just remember that I love you very much and I'll always be here when you need me."

"REGINA! WHAT'S GOING ON?" She hadn't realised she was shouting until she saw the expression on Regina's face. "Snow one of you fathers guards was here yesterday morning to see King George. He came from the battlefield to bring news of what had happened. He said that the war was a success. That the war had been won." She could see the hope in her stepdaughters eyes which only broke her heart more.

"There's more sweetheart….The rebels advanced upon them in great numbers and there wasn't enough of them to deal with it from what George told me. They were surrounded and had nowhere to go! He said your father fought as hard as he could! He fought to protect you and me! He fought to protect the parts of our Kingdom that remained loyal to us!" The tears were streaming down both of their faces. Snow knew this had been coming but she didn't want to accept reality. She saw how Regina was trying to stay strong for her. Snow moved closer to the center of the bed and hugged Regina. She lay in her arms the silent tears streaming down her face while Regina stroked her hair in and attempt to calm both of looked at the ceiling, took a deep breath before trying to continue the story George had told her.

"He fought a heroic battle...un...un...until the end... George said the guard wanted us to that your fathers sacrifice was not in vain. And that he didn't go down without a fight. The guards fought to avenge his death! Snow he fought to save us, fought to defend the kingdom that was loyal to us. He's...he's" her voice trailed off she was too absorbed in trying to comfort the now wailing Snow. She couldn't hold back the tears herself and had lost the voice she fought so hard to keep strong.

She gave into the tears and let her feelings take over. She hugged Snow tighter hoping that this would somehow make things better but she knew that nothing could ever make it better. Neither of them was able to speak for a long time, even long after the waterfall of tears had run dry, now lost in their thoughts of happier times.

They were only brought back to the real world when there was a knock on the door and a weary Johanna poked her head around the door. The sight she seen broke her heart. She seen the Queen the strong woman she'd always seen was gone replaced by a fragile woman that looked like she could break any minute. Then she looked to the princess who clung to the Queen, almost as if trying to ensure that nothing happened to her too. Johanna had witnessed snows behaviour in the aftermath of her mother's death and feared that this would be so much worse in comparison. She didn't know what to do the Queens red puffy tear stain had distracted her from what she had come for.

"Your Majesty? Would…would you like anything brought to your room? Anything to eat? Or would you prefer that you weren't disturbed?" Johanna hoped that she would take something to eat if not for her sake but for the baby's she wanted to make sure that the Regina was okay and that the baby would be too.

"Thank-you, Johanna. I don't really feel like eating. I haven't got much of an appetite. But I promise ill ring for something when I need it." She tried to keep her voice from breaking. The last thing she wanted to do was cry infront of her, she wanted to mourn in private.

"Very well your Majesty. I will leave you and the Princess and tell everyone to stay away." She gave the queen a small smile before turning around and closing the heavy wooden doors. As they closed Regina felt almost like they were being shut off from the outside world. They were in their own small bubble. If only that bubble had keep this dreadful news away from them.

When she looked down at snow she was sleeping. She couldn't blame her she herself was tired from the crying and decided that she too would for a short nap to see if she would have that same dream. She needed to know who the man was! She needed to know if it was him! If it was, what did that mean? Was he really dead? Or would she see him again? Was she going to have a son? And the little boy in her dreams was him? Was she seeing Leopold and their child? If so and he was dead then why could the child see him? Why could she see him? Her mind was running over time with question… questions that may never be answered.

When she drifted off to sleep, she had a dreamless sleep. She didn't think about the baby, about Leopold or what was going on in reality. Regina and snow remained in her bed chambers for the rest of the day and most of the following week. The only contact they had with anyone was Johanna and her maid when they brought food or helped them prepare for bed.

About a week after they had received the news of his death, Regina decided it was time to face the rest of the palace and to talk with George to see what was going on. Snow didn't feel like joining her so instead went to her own bed chamber to get Johanna help her dress to go riding. She needed her safe haven again. She only hoped that James wouldn't be there or wouldn't go there. She couldn't face him.

Regina walked down the cold empty hallways. The sound of her heels clicking with each step echoed of the walls making the already eerie palace seem an awful lot empty that it really was. She had asked her maid to tell King George that she wanted to talk to him so he had arranged to meet her in his study after breakfast. She turned the corner into the entrance hall and found James standing there apparently waiting it would seem to see whole the owner of the clicking heels were and she saw the disappointment on his face when she rounded the corner.

"James? Is everything alright? Do you know if your father is in his study yet?" She wanted to be calm and collected. She was good at pretending to be alright when she wasn't she had learned that skill over the years.

"Your Majesty. I'm sorry for your loss," he gave her a small sympathetic smile before continuing, "I had hoped that snow would be with you. I wanted to try and take her mind of things. I believe so, he left the dining room as soon as he'd finished his food." He wanted so much to see her but he knew that she might not want to see him. He told her to believe that things would get better that just because you allow yourself to be happy something bad will happen and she had then received the worst news. How could he not feel terrible? He wanted to see her, to apologise and to help her.

She gave him a small grateful smile that soon turned to a frown at the mention of Snow she didn't know what to say. Snow had told her that she didn't want to see him and she didn't want to see anyone other that her and Johanna.

"James. She needs time. She just wants to be alone; she doesn't want to see anyone. She's hardly spoken to me or Johanna in the past week. Give her time." She gave him a small smile before proceeding across the hall and headed toward George's study.

When she arrived at the door she stood outside unsure of what to do. She looked at the door as if it would open with her looking at it. She wanted to go in but then again she didn't want to. She didn't want to see Georges' sympathetic expression and she wasn't sure what he would have to say to her. She took a deep breathe and pushed the door open. When she walked into the study George stood up to greet her but he didn't have a sympathetic look on his face, it was almost as if he knew that she wouldn't want to be looked at in a way that reminded her of her misery. She took a seat near the window that looked out over the ground so that she could watch to see if snow went riding like she had planned. She wanted to know more about the war and what was going to happen next.

"Regina? How…how are you doing? And snow?" He had a nervous tone to his voice almost like he knew she didn't want to talk about it but he couldn't not ask her.

"As good as can be expected." She gave him a soft reassuring smile before continuing. "Snow not so much. It's really hit her hard. She doesn't want to talk about it though so I don't know what to do. I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing and making things worse! But there's nothing I can do for her except let her deal with it the way she needs to. I know she'll come to me or Johanna when she's ready."

"That's to be expected, her and Leopold were very close. She was the same when Eva died she wouldn't speak to him for weeks and it worried him but she came round eventually." He didn't know if mentioning Eva was the right thing or not but decided not to dwell to much on it.

"Have you heard anymore from the guards." She was trying to get to a different subject other than her feelings.

He began to grow nervous fidgeting with the papers on his desk as if hoping she would forget that she'd asked him. He looked up and seen her staring at him as if prompting him to speak.

"Regina! One of your guards was here again yesterday and well he brought more news with him. They have started to clear the battle field and take the injured back to your castle. My men are still there helping them sort everything out. Regina there's something you need to know, but first I suggest you sit down." He walked over to the fire and stared at the flames so that he didn't have to watch her as he told her the next piece of news. "They ca…can't find him. They have searched the entire battle field and they can't find him. Regina I assure you that my men will not leave that battle field until they bring him home to you." He was glad he wasn't looking at her, listening to her trying to stifle her tears was enough to tell him that she wasn't taking this news well but then again he had never expected her to.

"What do you mean they can't find him? Surely he would still be where he had been fighting? It's not like someone could have moved him without someone noticing! How?" Her voice was starting to break. She couldn't keep it calm with each word her voice rose an octave.

"Regina. I don't know. That is what I said to him but all he said was that they would keep looking. He said that he will send word when the palace is ready for you and Snow to return. I must stress to you though that you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. I made Leopold a promise that I would protect both you and Snow, and that is what I shall do." He didn't know what else to do or say that would make her feel any better and by the look on her face she knew what he was thinking.

"Thank-you, George! That means an awful lot! If you don't mind I think ill go back to my room now and see you and James at dinner and who knows I might be able to convince Snow to come with me." She gave him a small smile to show him that she was grateful for his kindness.

She walked back along the cold empty hallways, her heels clicking all the more with each of her steps. She hoped that she could get through to Snow but she didn't want to push her.

….

Johanna had helped snow change into her riding clothes so that she could try and clear her head. She wanted to think of the happy times with her father but she knew she needed to be alone as well. She needed somewhere peaceful and quiet and she only knew of one place. When she had dressed she walked as quickly as possible to the stables hoping that she wouldn't be spotted by anyone who would tell James where she was and so that she wouldn't have to endure the sympathy they would express towards her. She just wanted to escape reality. She entered the stable and readied her horse for the trek through the woods. It didn't take her long to get to the clearing where she was glad she was alone. She dismounted the horse and tied him to the tree before she sat down resting against a nearby tree.

She thought of the recent happy memories of her father. She remembered the evening she spent with him and Regina not that long ago when Regina told her all about love and the happiness it brought but she soon left that memory behind because it led her to think of James and that hurt her too much. She then thought of when he father had bought her, her horse. She had been so upset when someone had stolen the horse she had had since she was little by she remembered the joy on his face when she had told him how happy she was. She was so deep in thought she hadn't heard the sound James arriving. He walked slowly and quietly towards her hoping not to alarm her or remove her from her thoughts. He slowly edged closer to her before talking a seat next to her.

She jumped to what he thought was about a mile in the air. She had a mixture of emotions in her eyes. They were swimming with fear, loss, anger and love. He wanted so much to hug her and tell her everything would be alright but he knew that would be of no comfort to her and with the current expression on her face, impossible.

She jumped to her feet retreating from him. It took her a while to find her voice she was so shocked at him being here, angry at him giving her false hope the previous week and scared that he had gotten so close to her without her realising. Her voice was fully on anger when she spoke to him. "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?"

"Snow?" He was at a loss for words how could she be so cold, this wasn't the person her knew.

"Save it! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" she was so angry at him but now at herself. She went to walk towards her horse but he grabbed her wrist before she could go any further.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I made it a long one to make up for taking so long to write and because I won't have much time to write the next chapter until my exams are over. Hope you'll let me know what you thought and will like the next chapter when I post it.


	11. Chapter 11: Revalations

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had been working on the chapter before sitting my exams but never got it finished. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think please

"Snow! Snow look at me! Look at me!" He still had a hold on her wrist that he wasn't going to let go of. It was the only thing keeping her there and he needed to keep her there. He needed answers. He needed her. To let go of her was like letting go of what they had; he couldn't and wouldn't do that!

"No! Why? What more could you possibly have to say? Be happy? Well I can't! False hope… no thank-you! I came here to escape! Not to be questioned and ordered about!" She emphasised her final words not that it would make much difference she seen the determination in his eyes and she really didn't know if she wanted him to let go! She tried though all the same to pull her wrist out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip.

"Struggling won't make a difference Snow! I'm not letting go until you talk to me! What have I done to you? You've been avoiding me but I don't know why? Wait what do you mean false hope?" He wanted so much to just hug her and tell her everything would be alright but he couldn't because she was mad at him for something he was completely oblivious too!

"If I agree to answer whatever questions you could possibly have will you let go of me? *a small nod from him told her everything she needed to know* Fine! Yes I have been avoiding you! But I don't think I need to explain to you why! Yes false hope! You told me that things would get better, that everything would be fine! You told me that my father would come home to me and that I would be happy again! But he's not coming back! He's gone! I believed you not because I wanted to but because I thought what you said was right!" She was sobbing uncontrollably at this point but there was nothing he could do he didn't want her to push him further away.

She looked at him with tears still streaming down her face! She wanted him to hug her and tell her everything would be fine but she was too angry to even comprehend that idea, even though it sounded very appealing.

"I didn't not…I never…I…I…I told you 'that I didn't want you to get your hopes up and think everything will be fine but I didn't want you to think of the worst out come.' I never said that your father would come back and make you happy! I told you that he wouldn't want you to put your life on hold waiting for the bad things that you fear to happen! You need to cease the good things in life and if bad things happen, you deal with them! You don't run from them or think that the worst will always happen because if you do your living in fear and that means you're not living! You're letting your fear control you! You told that your father told you not to do that so change! Change for the better; live life to the fullest and don't let your fear hold you back! Please…let me in…let me help you! Please?"

He couldn't contain his emotions. He was so hurt that she blamed him for what was happening; it wasn't his fault that she misinterpreted his words to mean something else when it had been perfectly clear the precise meaning. Also the fact that he couldn't comfort her in this difficult time, it hurt him so much more she had avoided him instead of telling him all this sooner. He had thought that she just wanted some space but he realised now that maybe giving her that space was wrong because she might not had felt so strongly about her case. He just wanted to hug her to tell her everything was going to be okay, that he would be there for her every step of the way no matter what was thrown at them but now that seemed impossible.

She had heard parts of this speech before and yet she felt that it made a difference this time. She was worried that if she let him in she would loose him. Now she wasn't so sure. She had just outright blamed him for the hope he had given her about her father and still he wanted to help her? He still wanted her after all that? How was that possible maybe he really had the deep feelings for her that he had admitted several days prior. She couldn't understand what she had done to deserve someone so wonderful after everything that seemed to go wrong over the years. Maybe things really were changing; maybe they would get better if only she let herself enjoy the goo things. Right now she wanted him, she knew he could support her in the way she needed him too. But she couldn't guarantee that she would hurt him along the way but she had put her heart out there already and she wanted this, she wanted him and she wasn't going to loose him now.

She looked at him directly making eye contact for the first time since he had stopped her from leaving. He could see how the loss had affected her, the pain in those once hopeful blue eyes, he knew would stay with him forever. She made no objections to him advancing further towards her so he proceeded only stopping once he was close enough to pull her into that hug that he had wanted to give her from the moment she had arrived but he didn't want to push things he needed her approval before he went any further. He looked into her dull blue eyes the shine lost now and saw no objections. He pulled her into a tight loving embrace that she welcomed gladly.

She melted into his arms. It felt just how she imagined it would, she felt safe and protected. How could she have blamed him? The way he hugged her she could tell just how much he cared, she felt terrible now for the way she had treated him, the way she had blamed him for everything when none of it was his fault. She found herself beginning to tear up, she could hardly speak but she managed a quite barely audible "I'm sorry" which only resulted in him holding her tighter and placed a small kiss on her temple. She was glad that even after everything she had said and how he acted he didn't want to leave. They stood like that for a while, in their sanctuary. After what seemed like an eternity he broke their embrace, placing a small kiss to her forehead before suggesting they go back to the palace. He tethered the two horses together before helping her up onto his and then proceeding to do the same; he guided them back to the stables. The journey was silent and she leant back into him to try and return to that safe place she had been in back in the clearing. Slowly the palace came into view and she felt reality hit her again. She would have to face everything again. But now she knew she didn't have to do it alone.

….

Regina had started to get worried about snow when she hadn't been able to find her. She had searched everywhere but still with no success. She thought then that maybe Snow just didn't want to be found after all she had been to the palace many times before so she would know exactly where to go to be alone. This however was only her fourth time here and she still wasn't sure how to find her way around even with being here the past four months. Then she thought that maybe Snow wasn't even in the palace she usually went riding to clear her head whenever she had any problems and this was certainly a lot to deal with. Finally she gave up looking knowing that when Snow wanted to be found or to speak to anyone she would come in her own time.

It was late in the evening when Regina went downstairs she had found it unusual that dinner was so late. George was always prompt with his times and generally the meals were at the same time everyday but today dinner was several hours late. Could there be something wrong she wondered? Was he in a meeting? Was there more news? Or was she just hoping that maybe they had got it wrong? That Leopold really was alive they just thought he was dead! She knew she had to stopping thinking like that but she couldn't help wish that the news was wrong. When she arrived down to the entrance hall she met George, he had been waiting for her.

"Regina, good evening! Have you seen James today? We cannot find him anywhere! I have had the entire castle searched and the grounds but he is nowhere to be found. Perhaps Snow might know where he is?" The panic was evident in George's voice; he feared that James had run off back to his mother after hearing about Snow loosing her father. Perhaps he thought that it was a good idea even though he had been warned but then he thought of how fond he seemed to be of snow, would he really leave this life and the doors it opened for him?

"I seen him this morning he was wanting to speak with Snow but I didn't know where she was I couldn't find her this morning and I've been looking all day for her but I can't find her. Maybe they are together. Though I wouldn't expect it so she blames him for giving her hope that Leopold would come home. I've tried to make her see sense that he was only giving her hope that he never actually said he would come…" her voice trailed off she couldn't control herself. If she kept talking the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes would fall and that she would have no way to control them. "I just decided that when she's ready she will come back. I only hope that she can see sense and her and James can resolve any issues."

Before either of them got a chance to say another word the heavy wooden doors slowly opened to reveal a sleeping Snow being carried in by James. The sight was enough for Regina to know that she had forgiven him and she was glad that she was finally sleeping.

"Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you?" the fear in Georges voice was gone, there was a concerned tone to in now but nevertheless there was a coldness to it that didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Well I asked Regina this morning if she knew where snow was so I could speak with her but she told me to give her space. So I went to a clearing that Snow had shown me to clear my head, I didn't know that she would be there to do the same but I'm glad she was. We would have been back sooner but well Snow has a stubborn temper so we were somewhat delayed in me trying to make her feel better. And then trying to get both horse to go at the same speed was another problem." He decided that it might be best to stop talking he could sense that his father was mad but he didn't know why.

"Well at least you are both back safely. Now I think Snow should go to bed and will you be joining Regina and I for dinner?" He signalled the guard to take Snow from James and take her up to her bed chambers and then turned to his son to await a response.

"No, I'm going to bed it's been a tiring day. Goodnight." He was expecting his father to make a scene but he dint he let him go without even a sign that he was going to protest.

Knowing that Snow was safe made Regina relax, she had been worried in case something had happened and they wouldn't be able to find her. She made her way to dinner with George feeling slightly happier than she had in the last few days. She felt guilty about being happy she didn't want to be happy. He was gone and she only got to spend a short amount of time with him. She knew however, that no matter how short a time they got to be happy that she would treasure those moments forever!

She sat at dinner with George in an awkward kind of silence. Normally dinner passed like this sometimes... in silence but it was never awkward like now. She couldn't bear it any longer and she wanted to talk with him anyway. Now her only problem was she didn't know how to start at conversation.

"George?" Seeing him look up was confirmation enough that he was now listening and she didn't wait for a response. "I've been thinking the last week or so that I think its time that Snow and I returned to the palace. Have you heard anything more from the guards? Is it safe for us to return?" She was hoping that she could return to the place she once called home but now she also hoped that it wasn't safe because she couldn't bear to return to the place that held so many memories off a happier time, even if it was short.

He hadn't expected this. He thought that she would want to stay longer to try to come to terms with Leopold's death before going back to where it had all begun for her. He couldn't help but wonder how she would have felt had he not declared his feelings for her and had died in battle. Would she even still be here? Would she have been as kind towards Snow as he had seen in the last few weeks since she had arrived? There was no way of telling. But what he did know was that she didn't want to call the palace home anymore clearly what she had gained there and had now lost meant that it would never be home again. She thought it might also be better for Snow to have James around. He had had his reservations about his replacement son but it was clear to him now all he needed to do was let him find the right person and all would be well.

"Regina are you sure you're ready? I mean to go back do you not think it's too soon? Perhaps stay a little longer? I haven't spoken to your guards since they brought me news off the battle. But if you would like me to I can arrange a meeting with them and see if it is indeed safe for you to return to the palace and inform you straight away!" He wanted to give her a chance to heal before she went back and the wounds that were clear from her loss should be ripped open again and take longer to heal. If she just dealt with her grief here and went home when she really felt ready, it would still cause her a great blow but it wouldn't be as bad as going there now would be.

"Well I have to go back sooner or later and at the minute sooner seems the better option. Yes I would like you to check with them if it isn't too much trouble." She wanted to seem in control and not let him know that he was right it was too soon but she needed to get away from here and try to rebuild her life especially for the baby.

"Better for whom? You? Snow? Because believe it or not I know here is the best place for Snow right now. Leopold and her spent about four months here after Eva died and that helped her come to terms with it better. She has what we now know to be a safe haven in the forest. Wouldn't it be better to wait until you were certain you are really both ready Regina? Don't argue with me I know that you aren't ready and you're trying to hide it. I would have been able to believe you had Leopold not told me that you were good at hiding things from others. You and I both know that is true! But let's not focus on the negatives of the past! You need to be ready to return home and I just don't think you are! Leopold made me promise that I would look after both of you should anything happen and I wouldn't be keeping my promise if I let you go!" He wanted to pursue his point but he could see both her temper flare and her uncontrollable emotions seeping through.

"No not just me! It's better for Snow too! We need to be able to get back to a sense of normality before anything else challenging comes our way. And would…would…le...Leo…Leopold believe that you had kept your promise if you keep us here even if we are unhappy and would rather be somewhere else?" She was finding it hard to keep her emotions in check. She wanted to cry at the mention of his name but she knew that she couldn't that could wait until she was alone or could it? If he kept on like this she wouldn't be able to keep those tears that were ready to spill over the rims of her eyes. They would fall and would continue to fall unable to be stopped until she was all cried out. She knew this for it had happened many times since finding out the awful news.

"And what do you mean by anything else challenging? Are you expecting trouble if you return home? All the more reason not to return home straight away! He would understand that I was doing my best to put your best interests first." He was trying to make her see reason without any clear effects. How could he allow her and Snow to return home if she anticipated any kind or trouble. Leopold would never forgive him for putting the family he cared for in danger.

She could respond and say that Leopold wouldn't indeed agree with George because she knew deep down that he would and any protest would disgrace his memory. And talking of Leopold had they found him? She had to be able to say goodbye before she could put any of this past her and hope to be able to regain some sense of normalcy for Snow and the baby.

"No, no trouble just a challenging addition, unforeseen when I arrived here. I would feel much better being back in the palace to deal with this knowing the palace better and would feel more able to deal with this." She could tell that he was puzzled by her riddles and was clearly going to protest. "Well unless you would see a baby as a threat then I see no reason for you to keep Snow and I here!" She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders she didn't have to keep that secret anymore. She also hadn't realised that as she spoke she had risen from her seat and so had he.

"Oh Regina! I'm sorry I had no idea, if it is your wish to return to the palace I will do everything in my power to ensure you protection there! Even if I have to station my guards around the place I will. And I must insist that when you are ready to leave that you allow James and I to accompany you, don't protest the idea its isn't optional. And congratulations." He gave her a small smile that contained both pity and compassion. He didn't know if he had done the right thing. Was congratulating her the right thing? Maybe under different circumstances yes, but maybe not now. He also knew that the palace would have to be completely secure now for her had the duty to protect a baby now also. He then thought of how happy Leopold would have been at the prospect of getting a second chance for a son but that was gone.

She had began to walk to the door and had placed her hand upon it as if it would keep her upright as she prepared her question. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "George…Please ask them to continue their search also." She didn't wait for a response or look back at him she had to get away, to get to her bedroom before she collapsed.

He watched her and knew that there was something wrong and then she spoke it was so quite that if he hadn't been expecting something he would have missed it. He could hear the pain in her voice the need for them to find him for her to say goodbye or was it to be sure that he really was gone before she finally accepted it. He didn't know what to say but thankfully he didn't have to she hurried out of the room and all he could do was stand frozen thinking of how much pain she must been and of Snow she had lost her mother and now Leopold.

The last time she had been like this was when she had said the wrong thing at one of the balls and had embarrassed Leopold she knew that he would make her pay later. She had been right but she didn't want to dwell on the bad things but she couldn't help it she had run as she did now away from him to her bedroom before she even allowed a single tear to escape from her eyes. Tonight however that was not the case she couldn't control them anymore they fell freely at the thought of him the good and the bad.

She was fast approaching her chambers and could feel the tears cascading from her eyes faster now, her vision blurred. She grabbed hold of the barely visible door handle and practically fell into the room in her hurry to get through the door. She didn't bother changing but went straight to her bed and curled up under the covers and let her tears take over. She didn't want to be disturbed and knew that her maid would come up to help her but her maid also knew her well and would know to go away and leave her alone, or so she hoped.

Once the tears had subsided she began to sink into a restless sleep tossing and turning from what was playing out in her mind. She was having a similar dream to the last she had had in the meadow. This time the man was talking to the young boy showing him the different surroundings and when the boy was distracted he began to walk away but she could still not see his face. The young boy having noticed that the man had left him began to cry. No matter how fast Regina seemed to run she still couldn't get near to the child. She began to shake and call out in her sleep but nobody seemed to hear her. Not the man or the child nor anyone in the palace. She could see someone in the distance as well; what appears to be a woman. Who was this? Why could nobody hear her? See her?

She shot up in the bed feeling much too hot so she went over to the window. She sat there thinking was this her mind trying to tell her that Leopold was never coming back and she had to accept this? But then who was this young boy? And the woman in the distance none of it made sense. She then watched as the clouds covered the moon blocking out the light and then how as the clouds moved the moonlight slowly made it's was across the grounds engulfing them in a pool of silver. The light reflecting of the dew and made her relax, forgetting the horrible dream for now. She watched as the light seemed to dance across the water feature in the grounds as the cool breeze rippled the surface. The night was so calming Regina seemed to forget everything until she drifted into a peaceful slumber by the window. The sight before her eyes had relaxed her enough that she was sleeping peacefully and didn't hear anything around her. She had entered such a deep sleep that dreams seemed to evade her giving her a peaceful nights rest something she hadn't had since arriving at George's palace.

….

Back downstairs George was awaiting the arrival off one of Regina's guards. He had sent for someone earlier and had been waiting since in his study for their arrival. He had made a promise to Leopold that he would look after Regina and Snow, so he had decided even if he had to sit in his study all night he would until the guard or guards arrived. He knew that she wouldn't be at peace until he was found. Regina wouldn't be able to move on with her life which would be very different now until she knew for sure that he really was gone. He hoped that the guards that had brought him the news were wrong, that the longer they searched the longer that they could all cling onto the hope that the news was wrong.

There was a soft knock on the door. Regina's guard entered the room and was surprised not to see the queen here herself but instead King George.

"How is your search for King Leopold's body coming along? Have you made any progress? The Queen and Princess have been very distressed that there has been no news for them!" George saw no point in wasting time getting to the point. It had been a long day and the late hour that the guard arrived had deprived him of the opportunity for an early night, he therefore didn't want to keep either of them there any longer than they needed to be.

"Your Majesty, we have searched the entire battlefield and surrounding several times over with no success or clue to what happened to the king. We then searched every village that was known to house rebel fighters, but still no success. The kings' body has vanished without a trace." The guard was nervous he feared that the king would punish him for bringing useless information as Leopold would have done, however he was surprised to find that he did not.

"Then I suggest that you keep searching! Leave no stone unturned, the Queen and Princess need to know what happened to the king before they can move on with their lives. Also I would like you to send a group yo check the palace. The Queen is eager to return home and I need to be certain that it is safe for her to do so! Send a messenger when the palace is safe and don't stop your search for the Kings body. I will now bid you a goodnight and good luck with your quests." He could not stress enough the importance of both tasks and the need for them to be completed. He walked quickly out of his study and headed for his bed chambers with a slight weight of his shoulders knowing that he was doing his best to get Regina home. He went to be that night wondering yet again what could have happened to Leopold.

...

The days that followed brought no news on either matter and they continued with their usual tasks and activities. Snow and James would go to their safe place and Regina would spend the day in talks with George about how to keep her and snow safe, what to do next and then she would go back up to her room to be alone before coming down to dinner. It had been a week since the guards departure, before any news arrived in the form of one of Reginas guards. The palace was free of any rebels intruders and was safe for her and snow to return home.

It took several days for the journey to be planned George and the guards discussed what would be the safest and fastest way to get Regina and snow back to the palace without anything happening to them. They were both excited to return home, however they both knew that it would be very different, their lives would be very different...


	12. Chapter 12: Empty

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter it's been a really stressful few months. Ill try my best to update regularly when I have free time and no uni work! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! The next one will be here soon!**

Regina sat in her room at her dressing table removing her jewels getting lost in her own world thinking back to when she used to sit like this and dread the doors opening and thinking how much things had changed since then. She was only brought back to reality by a soft, distinguished knock at the door. She knew that it was Snow she could never forget that knock she had heard it so many times; she wondered what could be wrong now that was the knock that she got when Snow wanted to discuss something but was nervous to approach her. They hadn't spoken an awful lot since she had told her that they would be going home in a few days. She wasn't sure if it was because she was going back and Leopold wouldn't be there or if it was because she would be leaving James behind. Either way she was glad that she was here.

She walked into the room not looking at Regina and made her way over to the bed before sitting down and staring round the room. She didn't know where to begin or how to say what she felt. Regina continued to remove her jewels and place them in her jewellery box before proceeding to comb her hair, all the while sneaking looks at Snow in the mirror trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong Snow? What have I done wrong? You haven't spoken to me since I told you that we were returning to the palace! Please tell me!" She didn't want to sound hurt or angry but she was both. She didn't understand her these days. Even in all the years previous when they hadn't got along she always had been able to at least get an idea from the way Snow acted what was wrong but now she was a closed book.

"Regina…I…I'm sorry!" Her voice reflected every emotion that she was feeling at that precise moment; it was broken, lost and small. This was not the Snow that she had grown to know over the years. "You've done nothing! I don't know what's wrong really… its just were going home and I don't know whether that should make me happy or sad. Mother and father are both gone… I know that I have you but it's just not the same. Then… then there's James." She began to blush, finally revealing to Regina that she had been right all along about the two of them and her feelings. She didn't want to leave him he made her happy even at such a dark time.

"Snow your blushing!" Regina could finally tease her knowing that she had been right. She thought for a minute then to find a solution to try and keep her happy. "What if I asked King George to accompany us back to the palace and ask him if he and James would stay until we were settled in again? I also know how you feel… I don't know whether to feel happy or sad either! I do know however happy or sad we must return home we can't impose of King George any longer." She got up for her dressing table and walked over to the bed to sit beside Snow before putting an arm around her shoulders. Snow melted into her arms and Regina began to stroke her hair, "Snow?" She looked down seeing her acknowledge that she as listening before she continued. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what. We will be here for you no matter what!" She placed a hand over the growing bump thinking of the little family that she had left to look after. She wanted Snow to be happy and she knew that if James was the thing to make her happy she would do everything she could to ensure that she could have him.

Regina and Snow sat like that for a while before Snow feel asleep and Regina had one of Georges' guards take her back to her room. She then thought for sometime how to ask George to accompany them. She knew he had promised Leopold that he would look after them so she decided that she would just ask him outright to join them incase anything were to happen to them on the way back to the palace.

She finally went to be just as the sun began to rise her mind was full of thoughts about what it would be like to return home to a place that she could never really call home again. She had always hated the palace she felt trapped; she couldn't do the things that she had done before she married the king. She had to get permission to go riding to even leave the palace grounds and now she realised that she never really hate the palace it was the rules that she had never had before that she hated. Her father had allowed her to do what she wanted it was her mother that had always been the problem. She had thought that since she had banished her mother to another realm that there would be no more not having choices but she soon realised that was not the case. She thought now of how she would never do what her mother had done to her child. While she had hoped for a son to please Leopold she really wanted a daughter to be the mother that she never had. It was with that thought that she finally feel into the first peaceful sleep she had had in a long time.

When she awoke she dressed quickly so that she could discuss the matter of George and James accompanying her home before everything was already settled for their departure. She made her way down the endless maze of halls that she had now grown familiar too to find his study that was at the opposite end of the castle to her bed chambers. With a knock at the door and a call from inside for her to enter she proceeded. She began to talk things over with George about finding a way for her to feel safer travelling back to the palace.

Upstairs Snow was helping Johanna to pack away all her things while she did so she thought of how much she was going to miss it here the safe place she had here she didn't have back home they had no forest within the palace grounds only clearings. There was nowhere that she could go to, to escape without being found and she was going to miss that. But that wasn't all she was going to miss. If King George didn't agree to accompany them back to the palace she would loose James too… she didn't want that she had lost too many people in her life already without loosing him too. She also didn't know if she could face all the memories that were back home; she remembered returning after her mothers death but then she had her father and he had promised her new memories which she had. What now? Regina and Snow could make new memories but it wouldn't be the same. She couldn't think about any of it without getting upset so she left the packing to Johanna so that she could go for what could possibly the last ride where she had true freedom over her actions.

Regina left Georges' study after a lengthy discussion that would see a number of his guards accompanying them to ensure the safety of her and Snow. He felt that it was only fair that they should stay as long as Regina and Snow needed them, after all he could see how things between Snow and James were developing and there were far worse matches that he could have found for him. Now all that was left was for Regina to go up and help her maid pack away her things for the journey ahead of them tomorrow. Before she headed back to her room she went to tell Snow the good news and before she knew it she was at Snows' door. She was a little nervous to enter; not knowing how Snow would be feeling she had been feeling the same as Snow but Snow had so much more to face by returning home to the place she once knew. The place where she had been part of a happy family before it had started to fall apart. When she did find the courage to enter she found only Johanna in the room.

"Johanna! Where is Snow?" She knew that Snow wouldn't leave Johanna to do everything unless there was something bothering her.

"Your highness, she went out riding! She said she wanted to go one last time before she returned home. I think she is worried that she won't be able to when we do go back to the palace. I also think that she didn't want me to see how upset she was getting thinking of going home." Johanna knew that she could speak freely to Regina and speak her mind without being reprimanded for it. She also knew that she was the only one brave enough to do it not even her own maid would speak so freely to her!

"She might not at first but when we can ensure that she will be safe she will be able to ride from dawn til dusk if it makes her happy. I will make sure of it! How long ago did she leave? We must have everything pack so that we can leave first thing in the morning." Regina felt bad for snow knowing that she had lost everything, the life she had had was gone and everyone in it. She knew that they would be returning to what would seem like a prison for she knew George wouldn't let them leave for fear of something happening to them and she knew how this had make Snow feel before she had been sent here.

"She left before breakfast. She said she would tell you she was going but you must have already left to meet with king George. Everything is nearly packed and then I will go and help to pack away yours. She did tell me that she would be back before dinner."

"When she returns could you tell her if she's looking for me ill be in the library." She gave Johanna a small smile before she left.

She walked around the corridors slowly hoping to try and pass the time but before too long she had arrived outside the library doors in what seemed like no time at all. She pushed open the heavy doors and entered hoping that there would be nobody else here to disturb her and to her luck there wasn't. She walked over to the same selection of books she always looked at and picked one she had read many times before and walked over to the window seat. She opened the book but didn't look at it once she stared out the window instead. She would miss this view right across the open lawns to the forest there was a mystical feeling to it when you took the time to observe it as she had done over the past five months. She began to drift off slumping back against the wall in a peaceful sleep and was not disturbed until one of Georges' footmen arrived to tell her that dinner was ready and the princess was back. She had slept the best part of the afternoon which she was thankful for in a way as it passed the time. However it hadn't help her in any other way she was sore all over having fell asleep sitting up she now had a stiff neck and even more pains in her back that she had before. She got up reluctantly and went to the dinning room for what would be the last time.

….

Their trunks had been brought down from their rooms carefully and the last of them were being loaded onto the carriages as they awaited their departure. Regina turned and took one last look up at the palace, which had been her sanctuary from the rest of the world, before getting into the carriage to begin their journey. She watched as the palace slowly disappeared as the carriage drew away from the magnificent sight to enter the forest that would take them home. She had forgotten how much she always hated this journey between Georges' palace and their own because of how eerie the forest was, with the little bursts of light here and there the only light in the otherwise dark forest. She watched as Snow and James sat talking; she only hoped that she could find the happiness she deserved after so much heartbreak.

Regina then began to drift of into a daydream, wondering what shape they would find the palace in and how it would function. She had never really though about it before because she hadn't needed to before. She hadn't noticed the time pass as she was lost in her daydream. She hadn't noticed the trees beginning to thin as they approached the edge of the forest. Before she knew it the snowy mountain tops came into view towering over the forest and everything in their path. She began to get excited as the carriage left the bumpy, uneven path that lead through the forest and made its way up the smooth path that would take them home.

Both Snow and Regina watched as the palace drew nearer. They still felt their sorrow but it was diminished by the overwhelming excitement they had about seeing the palace again. Once the overall excitement had passed they soon remember the sorrow associated with the palace. It would take some time for them to get used to being here just the two of them and whatever servants they had left. As they drew closer they could see that it too had changed; it wasn't as warm and welcoming as it had once been! That homey feeling that was once there was gone; even Regina had felt it for years even if it hadn't felt like home. There was a strange feeling to this place now and it would only get worse.

As the carriage came to a stop outside the entrance to the main hall Regina looked at the dark wooden doors which brought back the inevitable despair that she was trying to hold off. This certainly didn't feel like home… it felt empty! They all exited the carriage and proceeded to the main hall. Both Snow and Regina looked around the hall, as their trunks were removed and carried to their rooms, the once beautiful hall was dull and cold with all the furniture covered in drapes. Regina asked for the maids to prepare Snows room along with three other bed chambers for George, James and herself; she couldn't bear to face going to her own bed chambers.

….

It had been a long and tiring day and they all retired to bed as soon as dinner was finished. Regina was exhausted and hoped to get as good a night sleep as possible but that wasn't meant to be.

Regina went to bed but she couldn't sleep she tossed and turned thinking of how she had lost the man she had grown to love, how she was going to have to raise a baby on her own and how she'd lost everything she had! She had lost her second chance at love and happiness and she didn't know how to process that still. When she eventually went to sleep she had the same awful dream that had been a recurrence since hearing about Leopold's death.

This time however she was standing in the grounds of the palace and as before not too far ahead she could she a small child, about two or three years old. She was talking to the gentleman dressed in fine clothes who pointing out to different directions in the surrounding area. She tried to walk toward them but no matter how much she tried they stayed the same distance from her, even running got her nowhere. The man had his back to her. She couldn't see his face. Again she tried running to them but she couldn't get to them, she then tried shouting but her shouts fell on deaf ears. She thought the young girl could see her. She kept looking in her direction. Something about the face was familiar to her. She pointed to the man she was with and he slowly turned around… it was Leopold! Then she saw Snow walking towards them. Regina called and called their names but again the only one that seemed to notice her was the young girl. Regina began to get very restless and woke with a start when the three figures she was watching disappeared right before her eyes.

Regina got out of her bed a when to her dressing table to retrieve the letter that she had received from Leopold to try and find some comfort in it. She went back to her bed and read it and re-read it until she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. She couldn't help but wonder before she drifted off what her dream could mean?


End file.
